Alive
by cirnosonic
Summary: Over a century ago, with the rise of Aniz Ooal Gown; his Kingdom now greatly affecting the world as a whole. For better and worse, his influences had almost reach on every corners of the world. Wanting to understand his greatest. A child's will of reaching the holy land calls "The Sorcerer Kingdom" became her goal...no matter what, even if her body were to die on the way there...
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Moonlight's Wilderness_**

* * *

A land showered by moonlight was sheltering a sea of trees as Nature's frostbite covered the rich grasslands that should have been as gorgeous as emeralds. Trees of different sizes appear to rise as to attempt to reach the night's stars while others were lower to join the earth's foothold. Much of the latter that one would question if passionate lumberjacks were chopping at the forest's children and forgotten to clean up their destruction. Still, one would imagine with all these growths; there should have been noises covering this meager forest. You are correct. A noise did enter this.

The noise's call _[silence]_

No winds were blowing through the crisp of leave. Indeed, the troublesome crickets that annoy sleepy travelers weren't present at all. An eerie, unworldly, silence was what plague the air. This resistance had blanket this forest, refusing the world that there's something in the area. Is there? Nobody knows. One wouldn't question why Mother Gaia is a bitch. You accept it. Well, That was a lie. Another noise did echo against the silence. The enfeeble sounds of breathing. Unqualified to called a noise that you must surely forgive someone that had forgotten it and so faint that if life was a person; it would question why it was still among its' realm.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

In a clearing of the forest laid a girl near a stump, a child. A rag filled with holes hid her body. Indeed, it is a miracle that this child hadn't died from hypothermia. However, like this girl denied the reaper her soul, Faintly, her breathing began to become rough. With her breath increased, her movements followed.

Started as an insignificant moving of her head to one side to the other, became jagged. "m...d...e..." Murmured the girl while gasping for air. "...om...da...ias..." For every bubble of air she had gathered, her words start to cough leave. "mom...dad...Elias" Finally, She spoke yet it wasn't the last of it. "help...them..." Proving that she still among the living, her eyes revealed for the world to see."Everybody!"

A crack voice escapes the girl as she darted up; it felt like she has mimic a mummy. Tear-filled with broken innocent pour down on her cheeks with her glassy-ruby eyes. "huh...?" A clear word exits the girl's mouth. The girl examines her surroundings with desperate breathing, and yet nothing was familiar to the youth. Greeting the forest's shadows, the girl beckons all to come to the safety of the moonlight; however, no one answers her proposal. Wiping the everlasting tears from her face with her arm, she repeated herself. One after another, however, like the start. Nothing answered. Her lonesome cries didn't return to her. "W-where, am I?" As the girl thoughts of this, She stood up to get a greater look of the opening.

The rag that had covered her had fallen off her body with a flopping sound. Recognizing what had happened, she gingerly picks it. "huh?" The question exits without realizing it, but you can't blame her. What people would see was a child holding a rag that was brittle by pests, but to her, it was something else. Holding the cloth up to her eyes, She saw something that grabbed her sight. A torn fabric wrapping on her upper arm. "This rag is?"

Bewildered, She reaches for what it was as a corner of the rag fell to the ground. At last, she looked what it was, and confusion hits her. Her eyes turn to the cloth she was holding; It was a part of it. However, there's a contrast; the one on her arm seems to have blood, moist even, on it. She knew what's one plus one, alas, she's as stupid as rock to solve it. Carefully, she went to touch the bloodied rag for it to respond with pains, so sharp that felt like a wolf bit her.

**"AHHHHHHHH!"**

Shrieks escape her lungs. Falling on her knee, she holds her bloodied arm like a mother would hold a newborn. Hissing the pains aways with her mouth like a gas leak, She, later, reclaims her scatters pride.

"OK...that was stupid..." _Of course, it was._

The pains started to become a numb sensation and stood straightforward. Embarrassed in the ordeal, The girl began to turn in place to see where she was, for her spots something on the stump near her. Berries, a canteen filled with water, and a familiar mask are what she had found. "This is..." Those words echos in her subconscious as she reaches, lovingly, for the mask. If one glimpse her face this moment, they would see a wave of innocence returning yet a small and lone tear rolls down her cheeks; bringing the forsaken mask closer to her heart. She embraced it for what felt like hours. Maybe days but every moment must have a conclusion.

"...T-This is Elias' mask..." Whispered the girl "...He...never takes off his mask..."

She places the mask on the stump like a soft wind lowering a leaf. "This must be..." Peeping at the foods, her stomach begins to growls like a dog would do to protect its food. "Elias must have gotten this for me..." The girl came closer to her family friend's gifts and grabbed a berry with her feeble hand. She started to take a bite-no, shoved the food into her mouth.

"?! SOOO GOOOOOODDD!"

The girl swallows the berry as she smashed it with her teeth and went for another. And another. The girl appeared as a jester, but instead of a jester tossing his balls into the air, she threw the berries into her mouth. If the girl persists tossing the berries into her mouth, soon, she would-

"GWAHHH?!" _...choke on them..._

Seeing the errors of her ways, she started to pound her chest with passion. Alas, the berries didn't go. Sensing this is an appetent time to panic, she panics. Her face begins to change color as she twisted her head, side to side. One would think she became what she was eating: a blueberry. Fighting for her life, she remembers the canteen on the stump. Swift as wind, she grabs for the container, but during her eagerness, she had slapped it to the air instead. Trying to catch the object midair and missing every time; it bounces off her palm into the other. Finally, she has grabbed it with a clap of her hands like she was praying. However, with the sudden shift, she came toppling down to the snow with the canteen.

"UAWGHH!?" she landed with a thud to the ground, and the stuck blueberry exited its delicate home. Belly-down and her head up to see her attempted berry murder, she laid motionless. One look in her eyes told a story. '_She lived, but her pride didn't.'_

Stand up after her failure; she acted as nothing has happened. Finally, the winds began to regain its vigor. A soft whooshing sound, the wind blew through the forest's rustle leaves. With the noise and event, one image goes through anyone's mind after witnessing her spam. _'D-did the forest laugh at her?'_

A 'tch' sound escape her teeth. "...bitch..." Yep. Planet Earth can be a bitch.

With the canteen in hands, she began to swig from it. The smashing of her lips and exhaling of her breath, she, calmly, started to rest. However, something was in her thoughts like a hand groping at her brain. And when the groping began to lose its pain, finally, she questions her location.

"...Snow?..." Yes. Chilled droplets from the sky, snow, had bugged her to no ends. Why should someone worry anything such as pure-white snow? "...B-but... " It is snow...Nothing less, although, it felt like a summer's night at the moment, it is plain snow. No matter how ways you slice it. The girl began to inhale the smell in the air through her nose.

"...T-this...smells like-"

The sound of sticks breaking intervene her words, and the world froze for the girl at that moment. The sound of bushes being rustle replace it and slowly, with her eyes closed, she splits her feet to turn. Her body faces the dark-filled gaps of the trees; she opens one eye to see the terrors in the forest to find

Nothing was there.

Sighing with relief, the girl lowers her guard and stares to the ground. She began to smiles with a hand over her heart, while bearing joy in the nothing, the girl raises her head again. "Welp...I should wait for Eli-"

_...RED..._

Her words stop from leaving her mouth. Was a dark void moment before, became fills with two glowing orbs as red as her eyes. Those will-o-wisp likes orbs seem to stare at her; it felt like it was piercing her mortal soul. Frozen and shivering, the girl's eyes began to rain on her cheeks again. The orbs move closer while a trail of glowing lights slugging followed as wanting to come to the moonlight, alas, the girl back farther. Every back-step the girl made, the orbs followed, it felt like it wants the girl to itself. Panicking and walking without looking wasn't the best idea because with a hard thud to the ground, the girl trip on the rag that had covered her. On her rear, her crying eyes continuing to look at the orbs. Finally, its owner had appeared on the moonlight.

"...un...d-de...ad" The girl weeping as her eyes haven't moved her sight. An undead skeleton with pitch-dark fog under its skull appeared to her. Those blood-like orbs that glare at her with indifferent was its eyes. Wearing a raven-color business suit and a white scarf on its' collar-bone, one can tell its' clothes have power to it. However, the costumes and orbs weren't what scares her the most nor its' bleach white skull that seems to hate all life nor the bloodied bag it seems to hold with one of its glove hand. No. What scared her the most was what it was holding beneath its other hand.

A silver-white cane with a design of a raven on its hilt. Greenish gems of some power embedded into the raven's eyes. This simple cane was giving her, her greatest nightmare, a soul-crushing realization..."T-that's, E-Elias'..." Her voice was so mute that the undead didn't detect it or it seems to ignore it at least since it didn't react to her plea.

The undead did toss the cane to the air and caught at its body; the act of doing that was eye-catching. Indeed, it felt like the undead did it with so much grace like it was a nobleman. This skeleton pointed the cane's hilt at the girl, and bite-size magic circles with runes appear in front of her. It was like an otherworldly beauty given written form. Strange, a life-hating being can create such beauty, but the girl knew better and sigh. Understanding that it was her last moments to live, she shuts her eyes and smiles to accept the unloving undead's spell.

_'Mom, Dad, Elias... I'm coming...'_

* * *

_**Note: Hello servants of our supreme ruler, cirnosonic here!~ There has been so much overlord fan fiction all over the place that I felt like adding something as well, but I do want to say some things first before people get the wrong ideas.**_

_**1: this story going be base on the future, a somewhat 130 years after the sorcerer kingdom's rise and the story will be mostly about the effects of Ainz's kingdom and his citizens to the rest of the world that don't belong to him, some good effects and some bad effects to the world(well good for Aniz,lol).**_

_**2: almost all characters are from the new world except for a few, like summons and such, so this story should not and will not have any "Op OCs/MCs" type of characters(I feel that if I make an Op type of OCs, I would start writing it like if I am the OCs without my notices and I want no kirito in this story), the strongest I would say will be maybe level 75-ish at most, strong for the new world but weak for Narazick.**_

_**3: World items...I feel like a judge from American got talent and gotta said "That's a no for me" I don't want a deus ex machina type of story that involves world items for every climax of the story or if I do add a world item, I don't want it to be a huge factor, big of course but not huge. I would want an "I will fuck you over without using this world item on you, just only to taunts you~" instead of "I will kill everyone with this and be the main character and outshine everybody") but magic items are OK for me though, but nothing will pass divine class items and even then the higher the items' tier is, the rare it will be.**_

_**4: These characters will know the glory of Aniz Ooal Gown and by the marrows of my bones: They will Sasuga!**_

_**Even though it is my first time writing on fanfiction, I still want to improve. So give me any reviews you got in your head and write it down for me, I may have made some grammar mistakes or misspelling of some words, or made it to hard to read for people, or give me advice on improving the story and tips on writing. I want them all ^_^ Well as Gray Oak would have said, Smell you later!~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Village of love and the child of the fools_**

* * *

The sun rose to awaken the people from below that were still affected by its sibling's handy-work. The ray of lights pours into the land filled by an everlasting lush meadow. Within this very meadow laid a village, no an infant town in the making. A little over a few hundred people living in its belly: The Village of Malone. A bird-eyes view from above can tell, it wasn't the greatest of palaces or mightiest of forts, but homes built with woods and stones from the nearby forest and mountain; yet it is a happy little place with no dangers. Adults were already awake way before the bursts of sunshine hit their bodies and were getting ready to their many works: men plowing the fields, the women tending the farm animals and the village's guards with their spears protecting its thick-wood wall.

But a little further down village's dirt road passed Elias' clinic, was a small house. Unlike the other houses of the villagers, this home was not built with wood and stones but with steel as well. Every stone, lumber, metal was placed with care to protect whatever was inside; Father Time still damaged this home like many others. On the side of this home was a married couple doing their work: a man wearing a plain green shirt shoveling the dirt and his wife with a bright red brooch carrying a cup of water.

_"MHHH!~"_ Murmured the man with both his hands on his lower back, arching back to relieve his back pains. Being a farmer wasn't the greatest of job, with its consents bending over to plant seeds and such, but the man was happy with his honest work no less.

"Tired, Dear?" His wife of 22 summers asks her husband while coming closer; her smile can soothe the very hate of an undead away. "No, but-" The man was about to answer but to his surprise, found that he was greeted by his wife when he turns around with a smile and a cup of water with a slice of lemon inside.

"Here. Drink up, Dear" The wife gingerly handed her husband a cup.

"Damn, woman, you w-"

"Work fast? Why, yes I do~" The wife interfered her husband's words with a little sass and a hand on her hip.

Both smiles at their little exchange and laughs. Their love talking was so thick that if an old couple were to pass by them now, they would say 'GET A ROOM!'. The man accepted the lemon water with gung-ho and drank it with a gulp; happily, he sighed and handed the cup back to his wife. He started to wipes off the sweat on his face with a cold towel given by his wife.

"This 'lemon water' really does help me out." The words were breath out by the man as if his body exhaling the fatigue out of him.

"Elias always said lemon water in the morning help keeps the fatigue away."

"That's true for sure!~ But shouldn't I drink more lemon water then? To keep me from being tied?" The man asks while stabbing his shovel to the ground and leaning his body on the pole to relax.

"I had asked the same thing to Elias since I was wondering as well, but he said that it's only good only for a few time a day. And too much of it can upset the stomach". She responded with a cute moment of moving her index finger to the edge of her lips. The man looks at his wife as if he was smiling toward her with his eyes. "Oh!~ Elias also said that the lemon water also helps with you with your stoop-".

"Stop" With a raised hand with annoyance to motion her to stop, his wife retort back with a pout. The man knew his wife long enough that he knows what she was about to say. After all, they weren't married for show. As to change topics, he asks something to her. "That reminds me, had-" A loud thud echoes within their home. The man looks at his wife with a face as to question if she heard the same thing as he did. The motions of her head going up and down, slowly, was enough confirmation for him. Both look at their home and sighs quietly to each other with a giggle, yet the same thought ran through their heads.

_'she's awake now~.'_

* * *

The interior of couple's home was the same as everyone else in the village: Plain and boring. But the differences were others had a max of 3 rooms, and the couple's home had 5 in total: a living room to rest, a room to store their equipment, a kitchen room with a dinner table, a place for the couple and lastly, a room for their daughter. That very daughter was in her room, still sleeping the morning away like a lazy cat but with one good look of her sleeping face tell she has a pleasant dream.

_"Hehehe~"_ An weird giggle escapes her mouth, but the sun wasn't happy that she was still sleeping it's time away. A lone light from its' morning rays shines through a crack of her shut window and hit her on her eyes. Irritates in her sleep, she rolls to the other side of her bed to escape, but that was the sun's plan. Unknown to her, she was already at the edge of her bed, and one little roll was all it took to knock her off of it. As any reasonable person would do, the feeling of falling was what woke her up.

"GWAHH!?" Yelp the small girl as she fell with a loud thud to the floor. The sound was loud enough that if anyone in the area had heard it, they would think "she's awake now~." With the top of her head on the ground and her back against her bed, her vision and body became a little too familiar of being upside down. One good look on her face shows a growl as if it were to said: _'Again? Really?'_

The window from her room seems to open, and with it, the morning sun flooded into her room, and her father follows. A smirk was on his face as he rested his arms on the window's edge. "Seem fun down there~ Room for one more?~" Her father jokes around with a grin to match, Alas his daughter wasn't having any of it.

"Yep~It going to cost you 20 copper coins~" The child scamming her father without moving her spot on the ground.

"GWAHH?!" The man's reply to his daughter's fiery sass. "Hey! that is like, five days with bread in a poor man inn!"

The girl giggles to herself as she picks herself off the ground. Dusting the dirt off herself, her father asked something. "Where you got all that sass from?" She turns around to face her father with a smile, just like her mother. He laughed and retorted back. "You are unquestionably our kid!~".

"Whelp~ Get ready! I need you for something!" howl her father as he exits the window with a faintly _'alright~'_ reply at him. She began to get ready but first; her bed needed to fix. A quick toss and fold of the sheet and a fluff of her pillows, she was finished with her bed in no time, even though it felt like she was pushing the dirt under the rugs.

As the girl walked from her cave to the kitchen, she grabs hold of a step stool nearby and put it close to the sink so she can reach. With a little hop, the youth got on and saw a metal object on the wall facing her way. _'Ah~rightly-o~'_ The girl reaches for the metallic gadget and turns it. Out of nowhere, the water appears out of it like magic! Well, it is magic, or a better said, a magic item called [Faucet of the heavenly sea], an improved version from the magic item [Faucet of Spring Water] that was made to be cheaper and more advanced in mind. It seems a kingdom far, far away from her home called _"Sorcerer Kingdom"_ had refined it to perfection. The original was able to produce two hundred liters of the same temperature clean water but the magic item creates by the Sorcerer Kingdom can produce a least six hundred liters but also gain the ability to change the temperature to your preference.

With a towel in her hands, she began to drench it under the cold water. As the cloth started to moist from the Faucet, she shut off the magic item and started to clean her face with the damp towel. Most would have left the magic item running or use it as a shower but sadly she can't do either. Their family's sink was in name only, in that it was just a bucket on the floor. When her family got the item, her mother had put it in the kitchen thinking it be easier while everyone else in the village makes a room out of their home's backyard or at the side of their home to use it as a shower or farming. Her parents asked Elias if he can move it for them but it seems that Elias can't without destroying the item, or the wall connect to it. Her mother was so embarrassed about it that she didn't talk for three days while hiding under her blankets.

As to clean the sands from yesterday's sleep with a towel in hand, her face brightens up more. She was happy that there was a mirror above the Faucet to checks herself for any leftover grime. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees the same as always: A girl of 10 summers old with bright red eyes and short silver hair with bangs reaching down her chin. Yep. She saw Weiss De La Rosa looking back at her from the mirror. A nod of appreciation and a little hop off the step stool, she went back to her cave to change her clothes. Small rumbles were heard and out went her night-clothes and into her everyday clothes: a bright red dress with a white undershirt and a metal necklace with a red jeweled center. If someone put a single word on her appearance, the word would be something along as _"Innocence."_

The dress, shirt, and necklace were handy-down from the women in her family. Much to Weiss surprise was where her great grandmother gotten these items. Items that should have torn by now after decades of uses, but they were still brand new. A soft pat to her chest, she opens to look on the inside. Hidden inside the dress was a small tag. She read the label inside and thanking Elias in her heart that he taught her how to read. She smiles more.

_"Magic item set: Guardians Albedo's dress of protection. Made in The Sorcerer Kingdom of Aniz Ooal Gown"_

"The Sorcerer Kingdom..." A small whisper left her voice. Every article of clothing said something along of _"Guardians Albedo's _ of _."_ A set of some kind, yet every item she has all say the same thing _"Made in the Sorcerer Kingdom of Aniz Ooal Gown."_ She always wondered what is this kingdom, dreaming it is a land of hope, happiness, and advancement. She remembered something that happened a year ago.

* * *

She went to her great grandmother asking the same thing before she died of old age. She didn't know since her father took her and her mother at a young age to this land. But it seems that her mother wanted her to at least have some of the most beautiful clothes from The Sorcerer Kingdom, yet she had to pretend the dresses were from here.

"Why? All the magic items that come from that kingdom are items that help people. Heck. The people from there are kind too." At that point in her life, more and more traveling merchants and adventurers from The Sorcerer Kingdom pass through her small village. Notably, a white-scales lizardman adventurer called "Caryus Shasha." He always said that his grandfather "Shasuryu Shasha" and his tribes were one of the first races to join the kingdom. He's a funny lizard that helps anyone in needs, and he would always say: "In the Sorcerer Kingdom, there is a saying. 'Helping those in need is the duty of strong!' and hell, kiddo. Maybe in the future, I may need saving, and you could be my hero~". He likes to smile a lot when he said that.

"It seems my father hated the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Even though I heard he is a just and kind ruler to all races." The old lady spoke about their heritage. With a heavy sigh, she said a few more words to Albedo.

_"...Slane Theocracy..."_

"Slane Theocracy?"

"Yes, that is where our family came from, I did know that The Slane Theocracy was at war with The Sorcerer Kingdom when my father took us. It may sound stupid now, but the reason for this "holy" war was that The Sorcerer Kingdom accept all lives into its broader: humans,demi-humans and heteromorphic alike. Alas, the rulers of Slane Theocracy didn't like it one bit." While Weiss heard everything that her great grandmother said, shocks and disgusts appeared on her face. She didn't even try to hide it; That's how bad it was for her to learn of her family's motherland. Sadly, she thought about how evil people with her face were trying to kill Caryus because he was a lizardman. She has gotten more bitter thinking about it. A rapid shake of her head, she had regained back her mental state as to forget about the images that have plagued her head. Weiss plea to the old lady to tell her more but at last, age does have its price since her great grandmother had fallen to asleep.

With soft steps, Weiss left the home of her Great grandmother. While doing so, she remembered that a traveling merchant, a human by the name Lawrence, from The Sorcerer Kingdom, was at the village right now.

"Maybe he knows more about the Slane Theocracy."

So Weiss ran with urgency to find Lawrence and found him she did. Being at the plaza of the village, he had finalized a sale with a patron and waved them a good day. Hearing the sounds of a pitter-pattering of feet scrambling toward him, Lawrence turns around from his waist to follow.

"I-is that little-" Lawrence focused his eyes to see who it was and smile at who was coming at him with such speed. "Little Weiss! How-" Just as he was about to ask, "how are you?" she fumble over her feet and started to roll toward him like a bowling ball. For every roll her body did, it had slowed down till her rolling finally stop. Her head now laid on it back and her face under Lawrence. He looks like a giant in her view.

"I'll give you a ten out ten, would roll again..." Lawrence had joked while looking down on Weiss. In his hands hold a smaller version of the magic item calls [Pitcher of Endless Water] and a cup.

_"LAWRENCELAWRENCESLANEANDGRANNYANDCARYUSAN-"_ Lawrence didn't understand one bit out of her mouth, but in his long years of living, he knew two things for sure. _'Never try to predict his king, Aniz Ooal Gown's, plan for the future because you can't'_ and _'Kids are weird.'_" Nodding of his head, Lawrence kept repeating 'huh~?' to Weiss' static words. Pouring some water into a cup, he handed it to Weiss as she stood up.

Weiss was confused with the appearance of the cup on her hand and looked up toward Lawrence to only find him making a drinking gesture to her. Now understanding what he meant, she drank the cold water and sighs.

"T-thank you, Lawrence."

"It's OK, Little one. I have a grand-kid just like you back home" Lawrence reassure her with a gentle smile and she clam down a little. "Now, what is the problem, Weiss?"

"D-do you know a land called "The Slane theocracy"? " Weiss asked Lawrence as if to learn a little bit more of her heritage.

"S-Slane theocracy?...Wow..that was a long time ago. The land has fallen due to the war, and the land had gained a new meaning..."

"Fallen?... Lawrence, What's the name's new meaning?..."

"Slane theocracy now means 'someone who is truly retarded that try the impossible.' For example, when I was around 13 my best friends, a Bafolk and a Toadman, had tried to stop me from asking my first crush out, a Dryad." He had giggled and continues, "I remembered my Toadman friend told me, '_Even if she says yes. How are you going to fuck her? What are you? The Slane Theocracy?'_." Lawrence laughs with a great roar in his voice and a slap on his thigh at his recollection. His friend returned to him to catch the uproar and asked what happened for only to have him join in on Lawrence's laughter as well; however, there was a soul that was not laughing with them. Weiss looks at them as if the world scattered around her as if she was the one being insulted. A small whimper left her mouth.

_"...W-what?..."_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Merchants' Will and items killer**_

* * *

Alone in her room, Weiss stood crestfallen like a soldier who lost his wife as the events of last year release in her mind. Lawrence was not a bad man. In matter-of-fact, when she told them about her family histories, both Lawrence and his friend sincerely apologize and bend their bodies into a perfect 90-degree angle to show proof that they were sincere. Weiss wasn't mad them at, insulted maybe, but never mad. Hell, she would sometime call Lawrence, Uncle Law, since he always listens to her complaints with a gentle and sweet smile. When Lawrence come to visit her remote village with his traveling friend, they would always go to families that need their wares the most first. Just so, those families can get the best out of those items, and they can teach them how to use their wares with time and care.

Even though he is a merchant, he has never charged the villagers with high prices. If an item costs ten copper coin at towns and cities, they will sell it for six copper coins to the villagers. She and some of the villagers ask why he and many other Sorcerer Kingdom's merchants do so much for them and the reply they got back then shock the villagers even till now.

* * *

"Well, it would feel wrong to ask more if the people have no money to start. Even if you do have money to wave around, I'm not going to ask more than what the item is worth. It would feel like forcing someone to buy a wooden bucket that they need for three gold coins. That is wrong and no way that bucket cost that much to make." With a thug, Lawrence turned to his long-time friend, A gray-fur bafolk that goes by the name, Guts. It seems that the bafolk nodded to agree to Lawrence's words. Gazing at the villagers with his bright yellow eyes and rectangular-shaped pupils; he opens his mouth, wanting to add more to Lawrence's statement.

"Lawrence may have a bigger mouth than our lost toad friend-"

"HEY!" As to cut Guts' words, Lawrence slaps the bafolk's back with a loud, forceful smack but a hit that all could tell, that was filled with kindness and respect. As both laughs in honor of their fallen friend, Guts return to his thoughts with a gleam in his eyes that show a slight sadness but a greater joy like if he was looking at a distance past.

"It seems my train of thoughts got derailed by someone." Guts turn his massive head to see his old friend and Lawrence look back to him with a shit-eating grin. A loud breath of delight left out of his mouth, and he returns toward the villagers. "Well, one thing I did wanted to add was that if we have the items that you good people need to survive and you don't have enough money. Whelp, we would feel wrong for not giving them to you. After all, it would go against our merchant's pledge: 'A true merchant of Ainz Ooal Gown will only deal in fair trades, and a loss of a few coins is better than a loss of life.' Right?" The bafolk tilted his head to his side with a smile. If he were a regular goat, the very act would have been cute; it was still as sweet.

"B-but you would lose money, sir..." With a soft and quiet voice, a villager told Guts. Now, all started to fear that the merchants would change their mind about lower prices.

"Who said that we lose money?-" Gut wanted to speak, but another voice took over his.

"B-but..." With a raise of his furry hand, Guts gesture the sacred villagers to relax while telling them that their prices wouldn't increase one bit, and to let him finish his thoughts.

"A part of our pledge was "A lost of a few coins is better than a loss of life" I'll ask my friends. Why do you think that is?" The villagers look at each other and wondered that same thing. "Well, for starter, you're alive, right?" the villagers nodded. "You're right that we lost a few coins when we sold you items cheaper than normal, but you're alive because of our items. Which make me happy, to be able to bring safely to you good folks and you continue to buy of us as a result. Now tell me, is it better to lose three copper coins or lose a repeated buyer?" As the words were registering into the villagers' mind. They had now apprehended what he meant and was about to answer him yet Guts added more. "But we also gain something greater than gold from you good people" Confusion plague the villagers' minds at the oddly-place statement. "We gain the treasures calls loyalty, trust, and friendships from you!" The epidemic calls confusion still hasn't left their minds, and it only seems to add more to their heads. With a shout that felt like shook the earth, Guts with a burning passion yells his heart out and lifting his palms to praise the sun for its warmth.

"With _LOYALTY!_ You know our items are for you, the people, to help ease your life!" Small gasps were echoes within the small group of villagers "With _TRUST!_ You know we will never mistreat you, the people, with wants or tricks of greed!" The villagers stare at Guts with wet ears. Unknown to them, the noise attracts more to come as if Guts' voice was beckoning all to come to hear his voice. "And lastly, With _FRIENDSHIP!_ You accept us with kindness and love into your home as families! I don't know about you, but I'm not going to fuck over our families for a few extra coins! And If someone wants to do that to us!-" Guts started to shadow-kick the air as if a thief was in front of him. Maybe there was one, but only Guts was able to see this monster in his eyes. Despite that, all could feel the air being cuts with every kick he did.

"I, Gustavo _"Guts"_ Woolz, promise here on my name and the name of my Lord and God, Ainz Ooal Gown!" Heavy breathing and sharp eyes, Guts thrust his hoof down as to prove he is not going to back down on his promise. A stomp so strong, that its very weight cracks the dirt below him. "I GONNA KICKS THEIR ASSES FOR EVEN BRINGING THAT SHITS TO US!" His arms were wide open as to embrace all into his heart, and a roar of cheers and happiness from the villagers was toss toward Guts. Toward his promise as a warrior of fair trades!

"...Whoa..." Lawrence faintly said to himself, but no one heard him over the cheers for them. Lawrence knows Guts since they were kids, and he always knew that Guts was weak compares to other of his kind in physical strength, but he was stronger in mind and soul. Guts spoke only the truth to the people. Not one bit was a lie. Lawrence once again renews the merchant's pledge of his homeland into himself as his friend had done. He didn't need to since he had never forgotten them but no matter. He did it again to prove his devotion to his trades and king. Looking at his friend's back and pass him, the faces of joys from the villagers, bring tears to his eyes. He places his right hand over his heart and smile as wide as his human body can while letting out all the air in his lungs. He spoke his pledge for all to hear. They are truly best friends since Lawrence was able to match Gut's passion even though they're different species. His act had caused the villagers to cheer louder for them.

"I, Lawrence _"Laws"_ Croft, promise here on my name and the name of my Lord and God, Ainz Ooal Gown! As a true merchant of his, I will only deal in fair trades, and a loss of a few coins is better than a loss of life!"

* * *

"Weiss?"

A gentle voice shook Albedo from her daydreaming. "Huh?" Comprehending for the source of the sound, she turns to find her mother at her bedroom door with a concerned expression.

"A-are you OK, Weiss..." She pleaded nervously about her daughter's health, and as any good mother would, she knelt to match Weiss' height and put her forehead against her. "No...you don't seem to have a fever..."

"Mom, I'm o-"

"Maybe Elias should check-"

"Yes, please," Weiss answers her mother way too enthusiastically. If you look at both their faces, two different stories of awkwardness would be upon their faces. Weiss' face seems too stiff, like a soldier wanting to go back to war but change its' mind at the closing hour. While her mother appears like she had discovered her 12-year son's browsing history; maybe the mother did it. A soft push of her index finger into Albedo's dimple, the mother, began to circle said finger in place while repeating "oh my~." A whimsical grin was on her face.

Overpowered by her mother's teasing, The girl resisted. "S-stop..." But her mother continues. Trying to push her mother away; Weiss had failed. She tried to escape her mother's grips; and failed again. She- let just said she fails, OK? Irritated by her mother, Weiss had given her will to her; a mistake she shouldn't have done. With a bigger and more wolfish smile develops on the mother, she started to sing. Playfulness in her voice and didn't stop her teasing.

"Weiss and Elias ~ sitting on a tree~."

"GWAH?! How old are you?!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G~."

"S-Stop!"

"first come~."

_**"STOPPPPP!"**_

* * *

Finally escaping her mother's teasing, Weiss began to her pout her cheeks to relieve the pain as she treads a lonely road. It seems her father wanted to give some items to Elias since he needed help with them. Weiss kept on walking, but her eyes have moved to her hands, on her right a magic item and her left a book with the title "Brothers Grimm fairy tale." Now Weiss like a good book or so, but she'll admit; her mother had some _"dubious tastes."_ Like a cat killed by curiosity, Weiss went and read some pages of the book. After reading it, she looks at her mother with a face that blatantly speaks, _"I-is this your kinks?"_. Her mother at the time gestures with a shrug and smile. The movement spoke like words were seeping out of the very act.

_"A lady like her stories~."_

Weiss doesn't care for the book, but she still took extra care as if her life was on the line; after all the book belong to Elias and she doesn't want him to hate her for being careless. Her mind strays toward the magic item, [Twelve Magical Power]. A gift from Elias to her parents for their long friendship, it would fit right in on others' palm yet with Weiss' small hand, it felt a little too big, like if the item wanted to escape. Fashioned like a metal saucer; the device holds three hands. One for every measure of time: an hour, minute, and second. It seems the item has a built-in alarm that vibrates loudly — powered by magic, of course. To her sadness, this alarm can only be used once per day and must recharge for a full day.

The item was created over a century or so ago within the Re-Estize state, a part of a region belonging to The Sorcerer Kingdom. Once again, Weiss became fascinated by The Sorcerer Kingdom.

Her parents use the gift to wake up early in the morning to work, but Weiss never heard the alarm; it seems she always sleeps through it even though it's powerful enough to hear through stone walls. So why is Weiss taking the item to Elias? The reason was the hands of the tool seem to stop moving. She knows that even when the alarm went off, the hands would continue to proceed, yet it didn't. "Broken maybe?" Weiss also wanted to know why it had stopped. "Dad...how can you break magic items..." She questions her father masterfully of breaking magic items. It wasn't the first time that Elias repaired their magic items because of her father's ability. Like an item called "[Families' Memories]; a favorite of her. A magic item with the appearance of a wooden box with an odd crystal orb in the center. The ability was to copy stills images of events on papers like art but the item needed to be aimed at that said events and can only make eight images per day. It was created by Elias when he read stories of a Minotaur Sage talking about it in books. He questioned why it needed to be a box but ignore it and did it anyway. The item later given to her parents as a test run.

**_-It broke within four days-_**

* * *

She still remembered Elias's harsh reaction toward his broken creation; it felt like he became a dragon and roar, a rare event since he's mostly the type to be calm. "...How...T-That was make out of a crystal that forms under a convoluted sky! If the wooden part of the item broke, that would've been OK, Salvageable even! But the crystal as well-It was an extraordinarily rare crystal, you Fool! It might have been one the few in _EXISTENCE_ even, and you broke it! I have tested for its hardness and magical properties, and it's as strong as Adamantite steel! _A CRYSTAL AS STRONG AS ADAMANTITE! NORMAL CRYSTALS SHOULDN'T BE THAT STRONG! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!_" At that time, Elias clutched her father's shoulders and shook him with a fiery passion as he screams those words to his face and he seems to stop in moments as to try to calm himself yet couldn't and continue with his fury. All while her father was smiling back with playful yet embarrassed laughter.

Elias somehow was able to fix it by replacing the sky's crystal with a blue ice crystal and replacing the wood on the item's body with a husk of a dead treant, as he hoped not to warp the magic item's ability too much. Elias cautiously hands the tool back to them, or more like to her mother and quietly hiss toward her:_ "DON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE WITH IT."_

Two images per day. That's the item's limit now. _A Huge decrease!_ It was a miracle that it wasn't lower but still! Right after her family left Elias' home, She had given her father an earful as well, The poor bastard.

Shaking her head to return to the present; Weiss removes the memories of her father's list of murdered victims. She tightens her grip on the items in her hands as to not break them like her father and look forward for any debris on her way.

"What will I learn today?~ Magic? Items? I hope both~."

With the village's plaza as her goal, Albedo skips her feet and hums a lovely song to match as she walks a lonely road; the only one that she has ever known.

* * *

_**An: I don't know about you but I, for one, welcome our Skeleton Overlords, SASUGA!~ Anyway, Cirnosonic here, I don't know what to say, but I did want to reply to the people that did do a review to this story, and I didn't know how to reply to you other than this way...So here we are ^_^.**_

_**The Guest that said they were looking for this kind of story, I feel you, my man, and I'm happy to hear that this have the potential for you to enjoy. To me, one of Overlord's greatness, other than its world building and All of Nazarick reaction of the new world; is the new world their reaction to Nazarick as well.**_

_**To the guest that ask about Nazarick POVs in the story...D:...opps, the wrong way :D. Of course, my friend! Overlord wouldn't feel the same without Ainz's greatness, but I would mostly use the Nazarick's POVs for three things; Hints for future events/involvements, The "Behind-the-scene" working of The sorcerer Kingdom and how the NPCs' lives are now. Keep it a secret, but I heard just a chapter might come out soon like maybe tomorrow or so, I don't know. Since this story is going to be mostly about the Ainz's influences to the new world, I would try to have something like "few chapters of the new world then Nazarick, then new world again then Nazarick and repeats" something like that to keep it fresh like Bel-air^_^**_

_**And OoalVerLoad, your review about my grammatical errors, you're right, I didn't realize there was a lot of it O_O. I went and read the chapters, and I saw that in some sentences, I didn't even capitalize the first word of it or it sound weird when spoken out loud T^T. Now that's a review that I wanted and thank you I will try to improve on that in future chapters:D and the proofreading part, I would love it^_^ but first I wanted to do some chapters first and try to learn to proofread by myself to get the hang of it,friend:D**_

_**I also wanted to said thank you for everyone that is reading this. I got some follows and favorites for this story, that more than I thought I would get( i thought I would get none really...) those make me know that people like this so far, even if it little, it a lot for me and I will make sure to keep making something that you guys like. Thank you,again^_^**_

_**Cirnosonic: Out!~**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_An: Hello, Hello~ Cirnosonic's here~ well... I wanted to upload this a long time ago, but life had punched me in the face...no I'm serious, some random dude in the bus just came up to me and punched me at my face four times for no reason other than being a dick. I think he was drugged out of his mind or something, and I was healing for a few days, but we live on a bitch of a planet called Earth lol. Anyways, I wanted to say I try proofreading my last chapters to make it more enjoyable and made a few _****_modifications — some simple things like adding little more details or taking off worthless features, small changes and such. So, I hope some people would reread it and tell me any mistakes I did or if I need more proofreading the chapters. Thank you, Everyone ^_^_**

**_Edit 1: I added a little more about the crystal and Ainz's reason about it. It looks like I have forgotten about the metal in volume 11, T^T. Also did more proofreading with some small changes.^_^_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The land of the divine and crystallization of iron_**

* * *

-Three months ago-

Wealth beyond the kings of old. Cultures of all kinds of life mixing into one with respect for all its neighbors. Educations for even the youngest of children. And of course, prosperity. When anybody thinks of a physical location in this once forsaken world with all these traces, all minds lead to one place.

E-Rantel from The Sorcerer Kingdom: A utopia made real by the Sorcerer King.

In a little over a century since its founding, E-Rantel became the centers most metropolis in the known world for its' cultures, magic, and many more. If one truly wants to live their life to the fullest with a purpose to oneself; E-Rantel is the place to be.

Looking down its' streets, all can tell that all matter of life has something in their every stride:_ confidence_. The merchants shout to beckons all to stop at their wares with zeal, to the adventurers in pubs talking loudly to their confederates about their explorations of the unknown, and to the mothers gossiping about their days while their children were tugging at their skirts to ask when will they leave.

That's just looking. Walking through it is a whole different story. At its gates, guards of all kinds being humans or demi-human were wearing armors made out of adamantite. Everyone, fearless, as they examine every carriages and character that are arriving into the city. All while being watched over by their home's protectors; the Death Knights. None with ill-intent will pass through those knights of the cruelty.

After taking the land's workshops, which is odd enough that people don't know the land's cultures, can now enter E-Rantel. Beyond the city's gates, one's first look is the roads that flow in the city like veins. White, firm and spotless come within the mind when looking at them. Runes covering the streets, its energy seem to keep grime and weathers off as if the divine commanded so. If you beg a rune zealot what each rune said, they would say: _"Repeal" "Sturdiness" _and_ "clean."_ Such a small and insignificant thing to add, but it's effective. The runes striving together raise the people morals as to show, with unity and peace; beauty can be preserved for ages to come.

Passing on to the city, the Death Knights continue to be the city's true champions. In the past, all would be frightened and drop from the sight of a Death Knight, but now; all felt the greatest of joys from these cruelty taken form. So much, that children of all kind be it, Humans, Lizardmen or Zerns, had sprung to make small gifts for their guardians. Bracelets and flower-crowns are the most popular gifts the Death Knight wear, and it has become the norm to see a Death Knight with its wicked face roaming around with cute flowers on its head or friendship bracelets on its wrists.

Blocks of this city are carefully placed with forest area between as to allow the people to relax. Children playing and couples on their dates were filled in the parks, continuously. Or the museums with histories of the past for all to learn about their home; Filled. And the schools of all kinds with students with thoughts of tomorrows.

However, the busiest place in this haven will always be the market plazas. A Bearman bargaining with a human merchant for a drop of price in honey, Quagoa and Dwarves that were distant foes are now lecturing about beers and ores to kids, and an Elven adventurer asking a Spidan seamstress if a mantle matches her equipment and if it was enchanted or not. These and many other, show the union of these once divided races under the banner of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

But the innermost center of this paradise was a castle with small pointy spires jutting out from its roof with large towers circling it. Dark, mystical, and Imposing; Those words traversed the mind when someone looks at it — the Great Castle of Narazick. Named after the ruler's real home; the art of architecture created its flawless looks. Its ruler had once stated its appearance was like _"Milan Cathedral" _and_ "Sagrada Família"_ was combine and given form. With 5 Thick towers that surround the main body, the castle functions as a home for its king first, the world's distinguish academies second, and lastly a last line of defense for any 'Slane Theocracy.' Each tower and castle are connected with large bridges to each one as to grants passes to all in its grand halls. Walking through its gardens on the bottom would notice statues of its ruler's advisers as if each one seems to welcome all to its towers and schools.

Tower of Mare Bello Fiore. Housing the world's prominent geniuses in architecture and agriculture through its schooling. It is a place that helps developed its designs to show its beauty to the world to see.

Tower of Aura Bello Fiore. The world's leading center in biology. Its halls seem to litters with creatures of all kind as to let it researchers study the matter known as life, in peace.

Tower of Demiurge. No one can call themselves a true expert in magic and literature if they have never studied in its halls.

Tower of Cocytus. Generals of great military strategies and capabilities breed in this mighty tower. It is training all its students to protect each edge of their king's domain from would-be invaders.

Tower of Shalltear. Refined and Elegance plague this tower. The philosophical study of beauty and taste would never leave its home of arts and cuisines.

And lastly, the main body. The center for all to awe at its beauty, The Domain of Albedo. The might of the castle reveals all its charm and powers. If each tower were to merge into a single point, The Domain of Albedo would come into mind.

Passing through it wonderment of rooms and its attendants, was a library. Stacks with shelves upon shelves over each other, so tall was this room that it could fit various of full-grown dragons and still have breathing space to move. The personal library of the ruler, it is a place of warmth and tranquility, yet something was inside. In the center of this strange incident was a couch, and a upon it was Darkness. So bleak and commanding was this darkness that one would think it devoid the light. The enigma of this void was an undead. No, calling it a simple undead would be saying Pluto is equivalent to the sun.

Eyes that could suck the life of all who see it that even its kin would fall senseless to their feet. With rings of absolute raw powers fit all its fleshless fingers, this undead bears a dark robe that diminishes the light and a red orb of unimaginable power under it ribcage.

This being was the Overlord of Death, the master of magic, the god of the people, and the world's one and only true ruler.

_This was Ainz Ooal Gown._

* * *

Aniz had ruled his kingdom for over a century and many things changes after his ownership of E-Rantel. With his numerous programs and laws in place to support the people, his subjects started to realize that even if he was undead, that doesn't mean he hates the living. With the free healings that heal the injured to the worker's program that help people find works and homes; it became an enormous hit, that kingdoms from faraway land started to offer to become vassals to him without meeting him. The NPCs was in reverence of Aniz's "plan" of capturing the heart of others and applause for his virtues. All he ever wanted was to relax, not add more works into his already slipping plate, yet he sadly accepted those kingdoms when his citizens declared that it was the right decision to do. There were, of course, some "problems" when his country started to raise every so quickly, mainly the problem was called _"The Slane Theocracy."_

When Ainz offers peace treaties and trade agreements time and time again, The Slane Theocracy would return those back as shredded papers with letters stating he was an unwanted monster. Angry about the response, he has chosen to let it go. He didn't know The Slane Theocracy's full might or if they have a world item with them and besides; being angry about _"children"_ whining about things was below him. That is until they started to attacks his subjects.

Carne Village was the first to be attacked by The Slane Theocracy. Dominic Ihre Partouche had led the Clearwater Scripture to infiltration the village and capture anyone to gain info about Ainz to defeat him. However, Dominic has forgotten one thing about the village during his lust of winning. Enri's goblins army and Lupusregina Beta. When Dominic and his forces were founds ever so quickly, a conflict had started, but with a complete victory; Lupusregina and the villagers seized the Clearwater Scripture. If one put a picture of the fight to the mind, it would be like an adult kicking a baby's sand castle. Just pitiful.

With Neuronist Painkil in changes seizing info as a special intelligence investigator, Ainz had learned a great deal about The Slane Theocracy's innermost operations and their World item _[Downfall of Castle and Country]._ Now having a reason, Ainz declared war on The Slane Theocracy. The Fools kept saying it was Dominic at fault, but Aniz didn't fall the ridiculous explanation, and even if it was that true; the world item was a bigger problem to him.

Before the war even commenced, many of his subjects volunteered themselves for his cause. A surprise to be sure but a welcome one, and when he heard about the citizens' confidence in him, he had vowed to win the war with a complete victory.

A complete victory was this _"Holy"_ war against the fools.

A year after the conflict, Ainz had begun to rebuild his capital and cities, and his people were ecstatic about this declaration. Arranging the dwarfs and undeads to start improving the homes of his subjects first had raised a dilemma...his citizens had declined the construction. It wasn't because they hate him. No, not at all. In a matter-of-fact, they love him and wanted him to start making a castle, A True castle, for their monarch. As a salarymen turn overlord, Ainz was already satisfied with his small manor and rejected the plea; but the people plea louder and louder until reluctance, Ainz agreed on the building of his castle but only if two things transpired.

First, the castle must function as institutions, and second, both the castle and homes were being built at the same time.

Having remembered the past few decades, Ainz sat on a lounge in his castle's library. The castle was named after Nazarick, but its charm was nowhere near the original, but Ainz accepted it with joy in his nonexistent heart. Of course, he was delighted about his citizens' love for him. What kind of king wouldn't? Looking around this vast library, the form of _the Great Library of Alexandria_ would appear inside the subconscious. Or the relic of it before it was burned down.

Looking to his right was ornate and extravagant stain glass windows that were as tall as 13 meters. Each window let the light in from the outside and upon them show events of Ainz's kingdom and sigils of his vassals' states. To the time he saved Carne village to the time of the Holy war was revealed to him. Ainz always seems to overlook the windows and spoke in praise when seeing upon them.

"Impresses…"

"It is, isn't lord Ainz."

As to home in at the person that had answered him, Ainz saw something beautiful. A budding woman of early twenties was sitting on the lounge's armrest. She dons a reddish dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest and below her to match was a set of white trousers. Looking at her hip was a whip of immense power, but those were not what had holds Ainz's red orbs. It was her long golden hair that flows to her back and her heterochromia eyes. Emerald as green as the forest and sapphire as deep as the sea was her eyes.

Aura Bello Fiore was this beauty's name. As Ainz looks at Aura as she swung her feet back and forth with her palms rested on the armrest, she hummed a happy tune.

"You've grown so much, Aura…"

"Huh?" An adorable response was given to Ainz by Aura.

Ainz still reminisces about the times when Aura when was just a tiny child and now look at her. A woman of 170cm that match Albedo's beauty now stands before him. An incident always occurs in Ainz's head when he looks at the now "developed" Aura and chuckles at the event.

* * *

Shalltear had collapsed when Aura had started to outmatched her _"weak areas"_ to the point of her begging Ainz to creates _"a woman's greatest weapons"_ for her. All while Aura laughs at Shalltear with a _**"ho~ho~ho~"**_ as if she was a princess.

* * *

"L-lord Ainz…I feel embarrassed if you keep looking at me like that..." Aura plea to her master while twirling the tips of her hair.

"Ehh?…A-Ah you're right. Forgive me, Aura."

"Ah~ Of course, Lord Ainz!~" A smile as bright as the sunshine was revealed to Ainz as Aura did her "double peace signs" toward him.

Ainz chuckled and went to pat Aura's head, and in returns, she nestles back into his hand like a puppy. Now, most would say that a ruler petting a young lady was seen as "ill-intended," but his people already know Ainz's character already. What is wrong with a parent petting their children? Ainz heard footsteps coming closer to them and stop petting Aura. Sadness with the loss of her master's hand, Aura stood on her feet. Two of the homunculus maids, Decrement and Fifth, appear before him with a cart of snacks and tea.

"Lord Aniz. Sir Caryus and Lady Tama are here to meet you." Decrement bow to her liege while Fifth set up the table in front of him.

"Umu…Bring them here." Ainz command as he stood up with grace. "Thank you for your works, Decrement and Fifth." Ainz bows his head to the creations of his friends.

"L-Lord Aniz! You don't have to thanks us!" Fifth started to wave her hands in front of her to reject the generosity.

"F-fifth's right, Lord Aniz!" Decrement soon follows Fifth's movements.

Ainz raised his hand to soothe his maids and spoke with authority. "A master that doesn't know gratitude for their servants is a master that doesn't have the right to rule. Even if I don't say it often, please understand that I love my citizens and appreciate all your works."

Rosy-red cheeks appear on the maids' faces and bows once more to their master. Seeing the maids leaving, Ainz had done a mental sigh. He doesn't hate the NPCs' and his people admiration for him but even a simple _"Thanks"_ become a huge chore to do. But he needs to say it anyways. Not only for his servants but to himself as well. To his once human's side, _Suzuki Satoru_. Ainz heard the sound of something dragging on the floor like a heavy blanket and as he turns, found two beings were already kneeling on that said floor already.

_'Come on, …already?...'_

With a simple _"raise"_ from his sovereign voice, the two beings stood as to match their master; A white-scale lizardman with a strange sword on his side and a human girl with orange and black hair carrying a box.

"Greetings, Lord Ainz. I have returned." The lizard spoke with pride in his voice.

"Greetings, Lord Ainz." The girl matches the lizard next to her.

Caryus and Tama from the adventure team _"Sharp Tooth"_ greeted their master and god. "It's good to see you safe, Caryus, and Tama. Please have a seat and enjoys some snacks while you tell me what you had found in your exploits" Aniz gesture to another lounge across the table to them. He had hoped it wouldn't take too long for them to relax-

"Thank you, Lord Ainz, but we shouldn't."

_'Come on, Caryus...I know you when you were an egg...'_

"I agree with my boss, Lord Aniz. We can't bother you with our troubles."

_'You already are by saying no...'_

Aniz cough into his fist, a gesture that was unless for the undead but its resonance with the adventurers' hearts and smiles at their lord's humble act.

_'Here go nothing...'_ "You may say that you're bothering me, but I will tell you this, you are not. You are my adventurers. You travel to explore the unknown for me and my kingdom. So taking the time to listen to you is of great importance to me. Besides, I heard you just got back earlier today, Right? Although you two should have rested with the rest of your team, you came to me first. So, of course, I want to offer you guys to heals from your fatigues." Ainz has done a small clap and repeated a waving gesture back to the lounge in front of him. With a nod and thanks, Caryus and Tama began to sit down.

"Caryus." Ainz spoke like a family member at the Lizardman.

"Y-yes, Lord Ainz?"

"You don't have to be so formal when it just us only. I had known you since you were a hatchling."

"Y-yes! Thank you, Lord Ainz!" Caryus, while rubbing the back of his head, replied cheerfully to Ainz as both began to sit down all; a small giggles escape out Tama at the act. Leaving the box onto the table, Tama started to seize a slice of cake and wolf it with glee.

_'What with the box?_' Ainz wonder as he looks at the strange box. It seems to have a crystal orb in the center, but he knew he would get the answer soon enough. As to break the silence, Caryus was the first to say anything.

"Big sis Aura."

"_Mhhh~_ What's wrong, Caryus?" Aura replied with a question.

"Are you Lord Ainz's adviser for the day? What about Lady Albedo?"

"Ah!~ Yes, I wanted to help out a little bit since I am finished with my duties today!~" Aura gleefully answers back to Caryus but slowly turn her head as if it had cast a shadow over her face. "And as for Albedo…" As to stuttered over her words, Caryus soon realize what had happened to the Self-proclaimed legal wife.

"C-code 5719?..."

"A Code 5719..." Aura and Caryus laugh defeated while Tama eats her cake with gung-ho. Ainz was surprised to learn that his citizens started to have code names for events around the castle for easy uses. Such as code 211 mean "Lord Ainz want to see you right now!" or Code 5719…"Prime Mister Albedo pounced on Lord Ainz…again…"

A soft clap and chuckles came from Ainz to collect the attention of all present. "Well, tell me of your findings, Caryus."

* * *

"And that concludes our findings, Lord Ainz."

"Umu." Ainz nod in approval toward Caryus and Tama. With their discovering of various ore mines in isolated regions to the finding of prehistoric remains of dragons in bedrocks, Ainz smile in his heart. To Ainz, Knowledge is power, and power is meant to be under controlled, his controls. So having his adventurers discover the world for him is a great benefit; even though he wishes he was the one going on adventures, but a king must be a leader first after all. Having remembered about the box in the table, he motioned them about it.

"That does remind me. Caryus, what is with that box you have there?"

"Huh? OH! Yes, Lord Ainz, this is a new magic item that I bought from a faraway region of the world." Caryus gleefully showed his teeth to Ainz. The gesture would make people think he has ill-intent toward his lord, but to all that knew him, knew better. It was just his smile. Caryus told Tama to get ready, and both stood up with the magic item. Caryus bows his head to Ainz as if a child asking his mother for something.

"If you can humor me, Lord Ainz. May I use this magic item with you".

"Caryus-"

"Caryus…That could be dangerous…"

Before Ainz could answer his servant's request, Aura with a pout had said her matter about the request. With a shaking of his head side to side, Caryus continue to ease his masters.

"I wholeheartedly understand your worries, Bis Sis, but I had tested the item already for any mishaps, and it is safe. It's just that…" Caryus tilted his head to the side as to try to collect his mind. "This item is better to show than to explain. I was scared about it at first too, but I also wanted to use this with you too, Big Sis Aura~".

"But-"

"Arua"

An authoritative voice echoes behind the elf as she shot up straight from it. Ainz understands her worries. If someone wanted to use an unknown item at him, he would refuse it without a second of a doubt. However, he knew Caryus is a valuable subject to his cause, and he didn't want to lose his adventurers because of him not trusting in them.

"Caryus"

"Y-yes!" Caryus shot up like Aura did a moment ago.

_'why is everybody jumping today…'_ "Relax my boy. I just wanted to say was to forgive Aura's concerns about the item. It is an unknown item to us, so we can't help about being scared of the unknown". A small bow of his head appeared on Ainz as he spoke those words.

"L-L-Lord Ainz?! You don't have to bow to me! I perfectly understand Big Sis's concerns! You don't need my forgiven since there is nothing to pardon about, Milord!" Caryus' wild panics annoy Ainz a bit. He rose his hand to lull the "hot-blooded" lizard and began to speak to Caryus as a grandfather would to his grandkids.

"Now, Caryus" Caryus nodded softly to Ainz. "You had said that you wanted to use this on Aura and me, right?"

"Y-yes, Lord Ainz. I also wanted to join in the showing as well".

"Umu. Is there something we need to do? Is standing ok? Or sitting better?" A tone of jolliness echoes in Ainz's voice as he questions Caryus. Caryus began to gesture Tama to get ready the item and return to his master.

"Both are ok, but I suggest that standing is better, Lord Ainz. It makes it easier to show." Caryus gesture an empty spot in front of Tama as she was checking for problems. Aniz and Aura followed Caryus to the place and began to huddle together. If someone glances at the lizard's back, a tail would be waving sides to sides. Like a dog acting happy about being told _'Who's a good boy.'_ Caryus started to speaks.

"And now for the best part!~ Posing!~"

"P-posing?"

"Yay!~Double peace time!~" Aura began to show her greatest weapons, [Double peace signs] and Caryus soon follows; Ainz was left baffled by the ordeal. Awkwardly, Ainz forms his hand into a peace sign hovering lowly in front of his chest. During his helpless state, he looks up to see Tama pointing the box at them. With a cheerful and jealous voice, Tama then asked the group of peace signs.

"Are you ready?~" Tama questions the group while she was setting up.

"I'm ready to go, Tama!~"

"Yep!~"

"U-umu…"

_W-wait… don't tell me…_

With a small push of a button on top of the box, the crystal in the center started to glow faintly. Little magic circles appear and dissolved instantly after a burst of light came out of it and a moment later was a small paper under the crystal. Grabbing it and fanning it in the air, Tama told everyone that it's ready and hold it up. An image of their poses appears on it with a glossy layer on top.

"TADA!~ how do you like it, Guys!~I think I capture you well~".

_Eh…_

"WOW!~ So cool!~".

_Ehhh…_

"Right!~Right!~ I said the said thing, Big Sis!~"

_EHHHHH!?_

Ainz emotions were suppressed as he heard the three speak about the image. _"A-a camera…"_ Ainz knows it wasn't uncommon to find everyday items from his world being recreated here through magic, but it still surprises him no less. The Minotaur Sage bantering of their homeworld items was mostly the cause of those creations, so he talks to Caryus.

"It looks like a camera to me. Interesting..."

"A camera, Lord Ainz?" Caryus asks about the thing called _"a camera."_

"It's an item from one of the worlds I visited."

"R-Really!?" Ainz's citizens already know about his _"travels of different worlds,"_ so it is always great to see his people reactions of his tales. And Caryus always have one of the biggest.

"Yes, but of course this item works differently than the one I know. This one seems to uses a magic core as a power source while the other uses fuel containers called _[batteries]_ or charged it with _[electricity]_." Caryus have a gasp moment as Ainz explains to him about the creations from other worlds.

"So Caryus, What is this item name?"

"A-ah! It's called [Families' memories], Lord Ainz!"

_F-Families's memories? Whoever recreated it must love them to the T._ "I see it. What are the item's limits?"

"Sadly my lord, it is two images per day…"

_Ouch….that's almost worthless…_

"But I do know that it was eight images per day before" Caryus added the info as to show face to his master.

_'WHOA?! A huge decrease?!'_ Ainz wonders about the item's new limit and clears his skinless throat. "E-Eight images per day? That is promising, but what had happened? Why this is the new limit?"

"I heard the creator's friend…broke it…I also heard it almost broke his inner peace…"

Understanding what had happened, Ainz looks up and remembered events of his friends doing something of the like to him and Amanomahitotsu. Well, mostly Luci*Fer was at fault. _'I feel you, random dude…I feel you…'_

Caryus started to look through his lesser [Infinite backpack] to grabs something for Aniz. "I heard the crystal before the replacement was extremely rare crystal and I ask the creator if I can buy a small shard of the crystal to show you, Lord Aniz. He seems...reclusive about selling it and said something about his master but agree to it. It should be right-AH! Here it is!" He fished the shard out and handed it to Ainz. "I also heard that he have a few large boulders of the same crystal but didn't want to use much of it. He said it didn't truly belong to him. Weird but the man is a kind man no less."

"Umu…" Ainz peers upon the crystal between his thumb and index finger. It was small. So small, that it looks like a pencil that had been sharpened near to the easer. "How much did he ask for it, Caryus?"

"Well, we did agree about 500 gold coins-"

_Whoa?! Why so much!?_

"but he said he could sell it for 50 gold coins-"

_Whoa?! Why so little?!_

"And a large collection of grimoires, Lord Ainz."

_Ahh…that seem fair…I guess…_ "Did he said why he needed the grimoires?"

"Forgive me, but I didn't ask." Caryus bow to Ainz as to apologize to him. "He did accept the payment of 50 gold coins first and would wait on the grimoires later, Lord Ainz."

"Huh? Why would he do that? The chances of me not agreeing are too high a risk for him to take." Ainz question this random man if he has a brain inside his head. The man doesn't know about Ainz or his vices.

"It seems he vows it under his master's name that it is a rare crystal and I vow it under your name to return the due paid, Lord Ainz." Caryus bow to Ainz again.

_'Is the random dude a servant as well?'_ Ainz wasn't pleased that Caryus promise the unknown creator the grimoires, but he did it under his name so it there is no backing out now. "Umu, sound like an honest man…ok. I accept his request of grimoires and gold if it's a rare crystal and if it isn't, I'll return it and give him an equal of the crystal's value for the trouble."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz." Caryus bow again to Ainz with two hands on his knees.

Ainz looks at the strange crystal…It felt familiar to him for some reason… Ainz commanded his magic to form a spell on the crystal. _[Appraisal Item]_

…No respond…

"Lord Ainz, what is the crystal-"

Ainz was confused about the response and did it again with a higher tier of the spell while cutting off Caryus question.

_[Greater Appraisal Item]!_

…No respond again….

"Lord Ainz?..." Aura started to appeal to her overlord, Scared that something upset her god's head and she was right.

Ainz was…beyond worried. He looks at the crystal again, and a wave of memories came back to his skull like a Dam bursting out. He had seen this crystal before…He knows this crystal…He slowly stood up once more as to recollect himself.

N-no way, it can't be-

_**[All Appraisal Magic Item]!**_

A respond finally answer to Aniz's spell... as he learns about the crystal, a shock of emotions overcame him.

"…"

"Lord Ainz…." Caryus became scared that this crystal cause this crisis upon his Lord. He kept asking Ainz about his state of mind until…Ainz spoke again…

"I-its Azure steel…"

A hushed tone left Ainz's mouth as softly as a troubled kid. Suppression after suppression, Ainz's emotions continue to build up to the point that Aura, Caryus, and Tama was scared beyond beliefs. It had never gone down.

"L-Lord Ainz?! Are you ok?!" Caryus plea for his master's safety and was replied when Aniz turns to him as a madman.

"Caryus! Do you know what this is?!"

"N-no, Milord!" Scared shitless, Caryus tried to answer back for only to have Ainz cut him off with a passion of his divine tone.

"It's [Azure Steel]! Better known as one of the seven Prismatic Ore!"

"A Prismatic Ore, Lord Aniz?!" Aura screams her surprise. After all, A Prismatic Ore is a rare find even in YGGDRASIL. So finding one here in the new world is too much of a shock for Ainz.

"A-an ore?! We thought it was a crystal! How can that be, Lord Ainz?!" Tama finally spoke. She wasn't the talking type, so she always acts as a support for Caryus while he spoke for them. Tama's jeering even surprises Caryus to the point of flinching.

The sudden wave of passion had finally left out of Ainz. Embarrassed about his fit, he began to fix his robe, and with a clear cough, he returns to normal. "Forgive me…I was surprised about…the ore." Small nodding of the three was answered back to Ainz as he looks at them. "Anyway, I will ask you this from you two. Do you know what this crystal-What this Ore is?" The members of Sharp Tooth shook their heads as to reject the knowledge of the thing.

"This ore is called [Azure Steel]. A type of ore that belongs to one of the seven Prismatic Ore." Remembering the backstory behind this specific ore, Ainz retold its lore to the people in front of him. "Legends said it was made during the most peaceful of winds and the most painful of whirlwinds. The steel, seeing the wind's prowess, began to have the desire of becoming the winds and evolved its form. Once a dull gray iron covered by dirt and filth became a crystal clear steel by letting the winds slowly clean its body as to welcome it embraces."

All gasps at the story. An Ore wanting to become the wind? Impossible but that same ore, a shard of it, was in front of them; as to mock the group's irrational beliefs. Ainz started to adds more to the lore that the shitty devs created.

"Caryus"

"Y-yes, Lord Ainz!?"

Ainz opens his mouth and closes them as quick. He wanted to tell Caryus about the [Azure Steel] being way stronger than adamantite, if not at least stronger than that ore he gave to the Dwarven Forgemaster over a century ago. It wasn't that Aniz doesn't trust Caryus and his team, but the information about the metal needs to be on the down low. He doesn't want people to start pointless wars for the ores that nobody can't forge with a special flame or levels. He spoke to Caryus with a little change about the ore's abilities.

"This steel is as hard as adamantite, but it's lighter than a pillow. No matter how much you use the steel or how big you make it. It will always be the same weight. Lighter than a pillow. Now I want for you to imagine this. A great sword with twice your size made out of [Azure Steel] and you swung it around like a kid swinging a stick around. Armors that covers every inch of your body and you ran with it as if you have a piece of bread in your mouth. _All of it as tough as Adamantite_."

Ainz's words reached Caryus's ears(?), and he swallows at the very premises of the images. As an adventurer, adamantite armors and weapons were always a must on adventures and having such equipment as light like that, would bring wonders to all and greater safety to his team and others. Caryus turned his scaly head to his co-leader and saw small changes on her mouth. S-she's afraid... A thought fills his thought, and in an instant, a voice of absolute spoke once more as to draws the two to it.

"You realize it, didn't you?" Distressed nods replied at Ainz. "Now I will tell you this too…This is the weakest of the seven Prismatic Ore family-" Ainz was about to finish his statement until the human, Tama, started to rise violently. An unexpected tone was tossed toward Ainz, almost as she has forgotten who he was.

"WHAT!?" Tama's excitement got the better of her as she stood up after the declaration as if to reject the world. Sitting next to her, Caryus covered his mouth, almost vomiting as he heard this ore was the "weakest" of the bunch. After all, what is stronger than adamantite?

Ainz waves his bony hand at Tama to calm her down. She didn't. "A surprise to be sure, but it is the truth. Scarletite, Celestial Uranium, and Star Silver are some of the stronger types. Some are many, many times stronger that Adamantine but-" A loud thud sound was heard and all turn to attain the creator of it. Tama was knock out cold onto her seat like a puppet that got her strings cut. "I-is she going to be fine, Caryus?" Ainz asks about the health of one of his adventurer.

Caryus, shaken, didn't realize what happened until he heard Ainz's voice. As if trying to attain his composure, he swung his head side to side. He must not be a fool in front of his lord.

Embarrassed at his Co-leader, Caryus went to checks her pulse to verify if she was among them. "She's g-going to be ok, Lord Ainz…" Caryus truly felt small…like an ant against the sun, and here he was, thinking he was a great adventurer and his master telling him a bigger adventure of the worlds he had visited before. What was he thinking? He must become better for his lord.

Ainz reaches for the air as if grabbing something and slowly, his hand began to disappear. "[Azure Steel] may be the weakest for weapons and armors, but it is the strongest for something else."

A Hard swallow was heard from Caryus and like a child, asked his master. "W-what would that be…"

"It's the strongest as a catalyst for magic and magic items. Ah-Here those are." Ainz's hand return to the material world as it was the same as breathing and pulled out two items. A glass pendant with strange arrows inside and a white whistle shaped like a rabbit as if it has been sculpted out of marble by an artisan. "These two are the magic items [Compass of the abyss] and [Life's rejections]. Both made with [Azure Steel] as the main component" As to show the items to Caryus, Ainz gesture toward them and lo and behold. Smalls, perfect orbs of Azure Steel were at the center of them. It only adds to its beauty. So beautiful was it that Caryus was gazing at it with lust. With a cough to continue to speak, Ainz had made Caryus return back to himself.

"Both of these items are of the relic ranks." Aniz raises the glass pendant and signals his head to it. "_[Levitation]_." The item began to wobble on Ainz's hand. One would think he was moving it as a joke, but a closer look can tell he wasn't. As if the item was commanded, it began to rise above him. It felt like it had defied gravity for its master's will. A tone of sheer might left out of Ainz's mouth for the magic item hear. "[Compass of the Abyss], Find [Pestonya Shortcake Wanko]" As if ordered by Ainz, the arrows in the pendant started to move passionately in circles and all of a sudden, it stops. All the arrows slowly centered itself to an open window near them…

"Caryus. Follow it." Looking at the item timidly, Caryus stood up and followed the compass on his master's command. Every footstep he took, his fear grew and grew till finally, he was at the window. Piercing outside, He saw Pestonya talking to the castle maids and telling them their duties for the day.

"…" Caryus turns his head to the compass, and the arrows continue to point at the head maid; however, it was slightly moving…as if to match Pestonya's movement.

"It can find whatever you had _'lost.'_" Hearing his master's voice, Caryus look over his shoulders to see him. Aghast was evidence on his face. "Be it an item, person, or location, it will find it, but only if you know about it. So it can't find an exit if you don't know about it beforehand nor can it tell you what is blocking your way toward it."

"L-lord Ainz-"

"It's mostly used to find lost friends when separated by events such as traps. It can find three things at the same time with each arrows glowing slightly brighter to tell which it was closer to. It is an unlimited use item…"

Ainz looked at Caryus with his red orbs and saw Caryus move his jaws as to wants to asks something. Ainz always knew what he was going to ask since it the most common things when using it. He had the answer before the words left Caryus' mouth. "Yes. It can also locate corpses…"

"…." Caryus was beyond scares. A magic item like the compass can be a tremendous help in many adventures. After all, getting separated from your group is not ideal, especially for magic casters. And if one of them didn't make it, the item can help find their corpse to bring back for resurrections. Caryus was about to add more into the discussion until he saw Ainz raise the other Azure Steel item. Caryus became quiet as to see what this tool produces. Something dangerous or something lifesaving…His questions are about to be answered.

"This is the magic item [Life's rejections]...I'm not going to show how it works. It might kill you and Tama with its effect in the backlash." A deserted gulping sound echoed in the library. "[Life's rejections]'s power is to summon an area of effect debuffs calls _[Insanity]_. The effect would also include its users if they are not prepared to counter-act it.

"_[Insanity]_?"

"An 8th tier spell, and it can be used by anyone with a limit of four per day." Caryus felt like a fish right now. He has been doing nothing but gulping at the involvement of [Azure steel]. But for Ainz, it meant nothing. The item was useless for him since he has an ability that involves [insanity] called [Despair Aura IV] and most high-tier players already have counter-plan against the item since it is easier to counter a magic item than an ability. So it mostly uses on mob enemies as crowds control or hazing of new players. But Caryus didn't need to know that.

"Now you see, Caryus. We need more info about the person you got this from. You did say he has a few large boulders of [Azure Steel], right?" Caryus nod. "Then, his master might know more about it." Caryus nodded again to Ainz's word, but a small fear crawls up on Caryus.

"L-lord Ainz…"

"Yes, Caryus?" Ainz wonders what Caryus about to ask and incline his head toward him.

"I…I….Forgive me, Lord Ainz, but I hope you aren't telling me to steal them from him…" Scare, Caryus plea against Ainz about the Azure steel. "T-the man has been kind to us in our time at his village…"

_'W-what? Of course not!'_ "Caryus... I'm not a king who take things by force. I wanted to see if the man is willing to sell me the boulders or if his master is willing to sell rights to me about the mines." Ainz looked up to see Caryus and noticed a small smile on his scaly face. Thinking he must be a bad boss if his servants thought he would do such an act, Ainz felt he must be lacking heart and had promised himself to become a better king but a voice cut through his thought.

"Mines? There could be mines there, Lord Ainz?" Ainz had forgotten about Aura because of the ore occurrence and pretended that he knew she was there. With an Ahem, he turns to face her.

"U-Umu...That is something that I don't know yet, but it's better to be safe than sorry about this." Ainz cupped his chin with his hand as if wanting to mask his act.

"What do you mean, Lord Ainz." Caryus sigh with relief about not being forced to steal the man of his treasures.

"Well for a starter. Prismatic Ores are hard to come by, even in the worlds I been, but it was still mineable. However, it hasn't been found in this world? Why is that? And why is this doing here then when it shouldn't be? There could be reasons for this." Ainz raises a bony finger at the two. "One, I can't refuse the likelihood of someone from that world had brought it over here, and the man and his master just got it somehow but… that seems less likely to happen since those people are…greedy…" Ainz raises another finger to match his point. "Or second, There is a mine hidden in this world filled with [Azure Steel]…And maybe…Other Prismatic Ores mines are hidden in the world as well." Ainz licks his imaginary lips at the thoughts of Prismatic Ore mines in this world. Even his right foot is bouncing at the concept of it being true. Ainz then produced a pen and paper and started to write something.

"Caryus."

"Yes, Lord Ainz!" Caryus thought of all the miracles of Prismatic Ores can do for his homeland and answer Ainz with gung-ho.

"The offer of grimoires and golds will still be offered to the man and some land as well. If he wants, a spot in the Tower of Demiurge as a student in magic studies too. The man seems to have some skills in making magic items, so having him trained is a huge advantage for him and the kingdom." Finalizing the paper with his name and stamp, Ainz then handed the decree to Caryus. "I want you to rest for two days in the castle and then prepare to leave for him. If he accepts the offer of land and needs some time to get ready to leave or needs something else before leaving, come back and tell me so we can prepare them for him when we pick him up. And if he doesn't want to associate with us, don't force him. I would like for him to trust us after all."

Gingerly, Caryus grabs his end of the decree and bow to Ainz once more. A wave of delight had passed inside Caryus. After all, he talks to the man many times before and believes he would agree about it. So, he was more happy about the man than himself. While moving his head up, Caryus proceed to speak to Ainz with a smile.

"Yes, Lord Aniz-Wah?!" While mid-sentence, something was tossed at Caryus. The poor lizard almost drops it. "Huh…T-this is…" Caryus was worried, after all, [Compass of the Abyss] was on his hands. It almost felt like the item was moving on his hands.

"Lord Aniz-" A bewildered Caryus begged Ainz about the item in his hands until Ainz spoke with nobility.

"Umu. A reward for your services, Caryus. Keep it. The item would be happier with an adventurer than an old ruler, after all." A regal bow was gestured toward Caryus. "If you don't want the item, I have other-"

"N-no!" Caryus screech out the words with hesitation. "I mean, it is not required of you, Lord Ainz…This…is enough for me." Caryus finished his lines and started to cuddle the pendant in his hand like an infant. "Th-thank you, Milord" Caryus softly smile at the compass.

* * *

Ainz saw Caryus, with the newly acquire pendant hanging around his neck, bowed toward him with a loyalty that rival the NPCs. Nodding at the dedication, Ainz wishes him good luck on his quest while Caryus carries Tama on his back and left. The sound of heavy feet started loud and slowly with every step heard, became distant until finally, only silence was left behind.

Aura is not the type to questions anything about her master's decree, but as she started to help Albedo with her duties, she had learned that her master loves it when people ask questions about his orders, as if the spirit of the supreme being, Yamaiko, was teaching through him. Seeing as this might be a perfect time to ask, she pleaded to her overlord who continues facing forward.

"Forgive me for asking, Lord Ainz, but why do we need to have this man's trust?"

"Because there is a third reason, Aura." Without looking at her, Ainz said with a somber tone.

Aura wonders what this third reason he was talking about until she remembered. The reason why the Prismatic Ores is here. "About the Prismatic ores? But the reasons you give to Caryus already make-" A pressure was leaking out of Ainz, and Aura shut her mouth.

"The third reason why the Prismatic Ores is here…" Without moving an inch of his body, Ainz turns to look at Aura with one eye. It had felt like he had cast a shadow over the room with his mere pressure alone. He continues. "The man and his master could be from YGGDRASIL like us."

Wide eyes appear on Aura as she heard her master's third reason. She tries to open her mouth, but Ainz spoke over her as to command silence.

"It seems strange to me…A somewhat skill inventor that somewhat know how to use Azure Steel. In a faraway and unknown land with a "Master." And he knew that this "crystal" was beyond rare and asked for 500 gold coins first…Now tell me, Aura. What was the first thing we did after coming to this world?" Aura rubbed her nose and thought about Ainz's question til finally, …it had hit her.

"…Carne Village…"

A nod of approval was tossed at Aura. Of course, it was Carne Village. It was the first thing Ainz did after he left the tomb to the new world, but why the man's village? As if her overlord knew what she was thinking, Ainz continues with the thought.

"Umu. You realize it, didn't you? The village was the first thing I did to gather info, and here he is, gaining the trust of his village. I'm not saying he's a "player," but the "master" is unmistakably one. The man might be an "NPC" or a creation of some kind to gain knowledge, and if Caryus try to force the man into our services, he might kill him." Ainz began to rub his chin and ponder his thought until it was interrupted by Aura.

"Why would the man kill Caryus? He said the man is kind." She plea to her master as to question the reason of the man wanting to kill Caryus.

"Think of this as if the man was you. A random king wants to force you into his services. Turning you into a slave against your master's wishes." Aura opens and closes her mouth, repeatedly, of the mere thought of becoming a slave against Ainz. "Are you strong? Can you kill Caryus by yourself with ease?" Aura nod to Ainz's questions. "Then it would make sense that the man can as well. After killing Caryus, he would tell his master about the event and starts a rampage throughout the land, killing all before they can be terminated. Maybe the master has a "guild" like Nazarick and might send more to destroy the world. Do you understand? A force like Nazarick in the world is a huge problem already." Ainz laid back on his seat and thought more about such an event "And a bigger problem if it against us…" and thinking which guild could match his...

Aura saw Ainz sigh with irritation about this "guild." With a skipped-beat of her heart, she spoke to ease Ainz's worries. "Then isn't it better to find the master and capture him?"

Ainz possesses no flesh to show his emotions, but it was plain that he was disappointed about Aura's question. "Aura…what would anyone do if someone captures me?" As to answer Ainz's question, she opens her mouth, but Ainz swatted the space between them to hush her.

"Fight back? Of course, you would! Then? What about the master's servants? Wouldn't they fight back as well? Do you know their strength? Their defenses? How much do they know? Are they smart enough to use it correctly?" Ainz asks questions after question to Aura, all while she flinches at them. Every question felt like a bucket of water was thrown at her face, making her realize how stupid her question was. "...Forgive me, Aura. I was heated...Either way, we can tell what he is in the way he answers to my offer."

Shocks looks were glued on Aura's face. Her master had already made a plan to counter-acts against the master without even meeting them. With her eyes widen and ears red, she implored Ainz as to obtain an apple from his tree of wisdom. "How you did it, Lord Ainz?!~."

"Simple. If the man accepts the offer of land and he's willing to move here, then he is of the first reason. If the man accepts the offer while also willing to sell rights to the mines, then the confirmation of the second reason is true, and he became an uninvolved party with YGGDRASIL. If the man's against the offer but willing to sell rights, then he either loves the village so much or the master is caution but peaceful. And lastly" Aura gulps. "If he disagrees with the offer while Caryus returns and he don't want to sell rights, then he would become caution, but he and the master would soon let it slide."

Aura didn't understand about the last one. She had thought it over for a good minute while rubbing her scalp until she gave up and asked Ainz about it.

"Lord Ainz, why would they let it slide on the last one? And why Caryus is involved?" It was a weird thing for Ainz to add Caryus in, but she wanted to find out more so she can learn more to serve her master better. A nod of approval was shown toward Aura, and her master spoke with supreme authority in his voice.

"They don't know that we are from YGGDRASIL or not. They should only know about my kingdom and my reputation. With Caryus' return, it would mean that they think I just some faraway king that is fair and kind and would forget about me but if Caryus don't return in a few days after the magic seal on the decree that I put in secret, break. Then I know about them and their last location…"

Small gasps were heard beside Ainz while he looked up in the library's ceiling and recollected himself. Ainz despises using his subjects as bait, but with this, it was a needed act. It irked the hoarder inside him, but he vows to compensate Caryus and his team with more items from his collection for this quest. They earn them after all these troubles. His voice echoes inside his skull as loud as if he was speaking.

_"Random dude…I hope you just a random dude…"_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Edit 1: I did some proofreading[ I hope it's decent T^T] and added a little more details on some stuff like the appearance of Elias and moving some things to flows better. :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The insane arcanist with the crystal of steel.**_

* * *

_-Present day, The village of Malone-_

It had been 10 minutes after Weiss left her home but finally, but here she is; The village's plaza. It wasn't the most fabulous place to be, it was the size of a small park, but it fills with cheerfulness. As if to remind her of where she was; Weiss' footsteps, once sounded as soft stomps became a loud thudding sound. Seeking her new sounds, she gazes her head down. She smile and giggles at what she had found.

"Hee-Hee~."

Under her were stone tiles that cover the dirt road she had once walked. Of course, it didn't cover everything, but it was still a change. Many, Many years ago, Elias came to the village to find a place in this world; however, at that time, everyone denied him such a spot. Even with the validations from her once young parent, Elias was forced to live in the forest nearby. This was absurd, this was Elias, her Elias, Her village's Elias, and they treated him as an outcast. An unwanted being in this world.

"..." A stillness was washed over Weiss as she continues to look at the road under her. Remembering stories of the village's past can be a blessing and a curse at time, such a story was this. To prove the villagers at that time, Elias slowly craved rock into tiles and laid them to make a road for the villagers. All by himself…for a year.

Day in and night out, Elias brought the newly-carved tiles to the village, while people mocked him for his stubbornness and tossed trashes at him. However, the villagers soon realize the will of this man before them, never stopping his goodwill for them, and it was too great to leave alone. Not for the rain, the snow, or even to the sun burning his back did he stop. He didn't halt to anything.

They don't know when was it, maybe it was when her parent at their youths started to help him or the children helping him carries slabs back, but the villagers slowly aided him. It was small, but the villagers saw how he work for them, it was pleasant; To have someone caring about their home other than themselves. Who's god know how their Kingdom's ruler see them, but they know it was nowhere near how the man sees them; even after his abuses.

A bitter smile was shaken off on Weiss' face, and she continues her walk. She hummed a song and skipped her way through, as to match her steps, loud stomping noises mixed in her song. It felt like vocals can be heard in her humming song.

A few more minutes had passed by when she started to move again, the dirt road that was litter with titles, begun to overtake the dirt till nothing was left. The center of the plaza was her location at the moment. As to check her surroundings, she moved her head leisure side to side. She was happy about what she had seen; people were buzzing around like workers bees with purpose and mixed among them, she smiles more, the merchants from The Sorcerer Kingdom selling their wares to the everyday folks and Kids running up the adventurers of said Kingdom with glee-filled questions in their small heads.

Weiss started to move closer to the adventurers with questions of her owns. Steps after steps, the sound of awe and an adventurer's braking about his enjoyment was heard out in the area.

"Hey!~Hey!~ What are those on your belt?~" A small girl waves her hands while asking playfully.

"Who cares about what's on his belt! I care about his sword!" An older boy retorted back at the girl.

"Children!~ Children!~ Come down, will you?~ We can answers whatever you got in your heads but I can't if, you little ones, jump on us." A black armor knight playfully told the children while petting their small heads.

Weiss look passed him and saw few other people sighing with irritation about the showoff. Party members? Weiss doesn't know their names or the group's name, but she was more taken by about their gears. Each one wears armors or weapons with strange markings on it. Some time ago when citizens from the Sorcerer Kingdom started to arrive more and more, Elias and the village's priest ran up to each one and asked about the markings like their lives depend on it. Each one always said the same thing.

"Runes…" A soft tone left out of Weiss' mouth. She knows about magic items and some magical knowledge because of Elias; however, the first time she learned about runes was when they came. Everyone knows about Elias appetite for learning, so it wasn't a big deal when he started to buy items from them and study them all day.

Recognizing that there were ways to asks her questions, Weiss left just when the black armor knight started to flex toward the kids. Small voices of awes were over his grunt and slightly under, sighs of disbelief. Locking on her target, she walks a little away from the plaza's center. At the edge, she saw two large buildings across each other.

Elias' clinic and the village's temple; The latter being must bigger than the former. These two were the most visits place in the village. And for a good reason after all. In front of the temple's doors was an older man sweeping the title's dirt away. Hearing the footsteps of Weiss, he looks up and smile with a cleans grins and roared. It was a marvel that his old man could shout so loud for all to hear, but then again, he is a priest.

"Huh? Oh, Weiss!" The relic stopped and waved at her.

"Hi, Father Hawkins. How have you been? Still kicking the good fight?" She giggles as she got closer to the priest. Most would say that a youth saying if they were "still kicking" toward the elderly was rude, but as to reject her comment, Hawkins laid his broom to his side, raises his bicep and put a hand on it; showing all that he wasn't a pushover and retorted.

"If I can outlive that battle axe calls your great grandmother, then I can outlive you as well, Brat~." Father Hawkins cheers his announcement to all to hear.

"Gwah?! I can't beat him after all…" Weiss softly whispers as she lowers her head in defeats, while Hawkins laughs with joys in every breath; this was their banter every day they see each other. Who can out-sass who? And this makes Hawkins' "65" to Weiss' "21". "So? How you been anyways, Father Hawkins?" Pretending her defeat didn't happen, she grins at Hawkins.

"Hmm, I was cleaning up after the morning mass, but I saw that someone wasn't here~" A pout was thrown at Hawkins. "Joking. I'm joking~ anyways. You're going at Elias' today?"

"Yeah. My dad broke another magic item again…" A light exhales exit Albedo's mouth.

"Ow…that suck to hear. Well, when you get there, can you tell Elias to save some time for me for a checkup later. I've been having eyes problems for the late few days." Hawkins point at his eyes to show his discomforts.

"Right!~ I'll tell him about it!" Weiss turned on her waist and waves goodbye to Father Hawkins and left. Father Hawkins isn't like most priests from her Kingdom; He cares about them. She also heard that Father Hawkins was one of the few that welcome Elias into the village when everyone denied him. It was odd for anyone outside their village; Father Hawkins is a servant of Faith and Miracles while Elias was a follower of Magic and Science but both laughs and respects each other beliefs. So must that every two or so days, they catch up and talks about their creeds and opinions about the others. So she always finds it strange that people from other villages talk like they should hate each other guts. Why should they hate each other? Both live in the village, both are teachers, and both love their home. She never learned why that's so.

_Some people are weird._

* * *

"Hello? Elias! Are you here?" Weiss opens the door to Elias's clinic and lets herself in. "He not here? Strange." Closing the door behind her with her foot; she glances up. What was shown to her was a simple home, well more like a clinic. Bottles with strange liquids were inside glass boxes, papers with names of the villagers and their sickness were on a desk nearby, and two beds were in the far back of the room with a sheet separating them as to give privately to the other.

It was a strange place, but it was a place that Elias calls home. He said that he is a simple man and so he didn't want anything large but big enough for his things. So when the villagers finally accept him into their home, they have given him a rundown but firm home. Elias was happy and slowly rebuild his house to how it is today.

"Where are the snacks again?" Weiss put the book and magic item on a table nearby and roam around the room. Rubbing her chin as she thought of the well-hidden snacks until a voice caught her off guard.

"It's in the same place as always, Weiss."

"E-Elias?!" Shaken, Weiss looked over her shoulder and found a man with a desk in front of him and his back toward her.

"Yes, I'm Elias." A voice of nobility was echoed into her head as he replied without facing her.

"Since when were you there?"

"When you shouted for me." The man was messing around with a strange open box and a toy in front of him to try to forget about Weiss and her questions.

"You could have said something…" a pout and a sound of a stomp were echoes in the room yet it wasn't taken in by the man in front of her. After a few moments of stillness, the man moves, and finally accepted her presence in the room; he closes the box and stood up from this chair to confront her. There wasn't a wasted movement in Elias' act. Elias sighed at Weiss and spoke as a lovely uncle would to his niece.

"Well, Why don't I get the snack then?" A tall man was in front of Weiss. This man's full name is Elias Nevermore. A strange name, but he said it was a name given by his "master." Elias walks up to her with perfect posture. "Sit down, Weiss. The snacks aren't going anywhere." He stroked her head as Elias passed by.

"Ok~" Weiss sat down on the sofa nearby and kept on looking at Elias while he was getting the snacks ready. On his person were strange clothes. A dark coat that hung over his sharp business suit, a soft-white scarf with weird writing laid laziness on his neck, a dark hood that hid his head and bone-white mask that's shrouding him in an air of mystery hid his face. Those were the things that he always wears. The mind would think a "gentle old man that is involved with the occult" was in front of them, but this man is kind. Weird but a kind man. Weiss continued to look at the man's overcoat and saw a strange sigil of an elf lifting a raven. A sigil of his? Or his-

_**"Weiss."**_ The air slashed with a sharp and freezing tone. "Staring at something like that can make you look like a prev." A voice that sounds like it been bothered was said to Weiss as Elias move to the table in front of her with snacks in hands. Flustered, Weiss apologizes to Elias as he serves her a cup of "coffee." A strange and bitter brew that his master love dearly, but by adding a lot of sugar and cream can make it sweet beyond the traditional tea. Thanking Elias for the beverage, Weiss began to drink.

"Sweet!~" Staring at the cup in front of her, she turned to the plate and saw a stack of slightly toasted danish with cream cheese inside. As to pick up the bread and dips it in the coffee, she ate the soaked bread. "Mhhh!~" A face full of bliss was on Weiss as she ate. A favorite bit when she visits Elias. The danish was another type of food that Elias' master enjoy and taught him how to make it.

Weiss always wonders about many things about the man in front of her, and a glance up, she saw him writing something in a book. Everyone in the village knows that Elias doesn't like to talk when people eat. As if he wants them to enjoy the snacks, and every time she looks at him, she tries to look through the mask's eyeholes, but the only thing she can see was through them was-

_Red pupils._

Red dots like a drop of blood was what she saw in his mask's holes. Those were mostly the cause of his outcasted, after all, it feels like curses were leaking out, but there was no malice at all. Well, none at the villagers.

The villagers for a long time had believed he was undead. The reason for such a ridiculous thing was because no one has seen Elias eat, sleep, or took off his mask. People before her birth learned that there were things about Elias that people should never ask.

* * *

A long time ago as Elias was slowly getting accepted by the village but there were still people looking down on him. As if god demands its due, the villagers' drunkards started attacks Elias to no ends about his mask. Hawkins said It was a traumatic thing for anyone to see.

"Come on, man! Prove you want to live here, will ya!"

"Hah!~ I bet the bastard just ugly!"

"How does it feels~ To be a bitch!~"

A crowd of fools surrounds Elias, tossing him to one to the other with a push. Elias didn't want to cause more problems and let them throw him around as mothers and their children watch in disgust as the men ganging on the newcomer, and many covers their children's eyes as to blind them from the cruelty.

"P-please…I don't want-" Elias plead to his oppressors, but he was cut off mid-sentence with a trip from one of them. A heavy thud was heard out in the area and the center of it, a suited man on his hands and knees. "I-I urges you…Stop-"

"Ah, Shut up will you-" One of the men did a running start and kicked the grounded Elias in the ribs but… "AH! Fuck!" The man hit Elias, but Elias wasn't the one screaming in pain. No, instead the man that had kick Elias clutches his foot since he was the one in pain. Everyone saw the man hopping up and down, and it was a comical sight to see. "You motherfucker-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" An icy voice commands the crowd to split, and two elderly flows inside the bubble of the drunkards. A sane person wouldn't have let the elderly enter this show, but the villagers knew who these were. The village's chief at the time, Paige De la Rosa, and beside her, Father Hawkins, a priest of the six fallen gods. Both were on stage now with swagger in their heels.

"AH?! Old lady-" As one of the drunkard was talking, Paige grabbed the man by his shirt collar and headbutted him in the nose. Cringing in pain, the man rolls on the ground as blood flows out his nose. "Y-you crazy bitch! You broke my nose-" The man screams at the old woman until he saw a scowl on her eyes. It had shut him up. One would be surprised about the chief's past self if anyone knows her future, to the point of denying it, yet here she was, with a bloody man next to her feet.

"Huh?! Who are you calling a bitch, boy?!" Paige grabs the man with the hurt foot and tosses him into the other. No, tossing is too lightly a term to use, she hurls the man like she was trying for the Olympics hammer toss. A crushing sound spat out when the two collide to each other, and small whimpers of crying were being born.

"…." The man with a broken nose look horrified at the old chrome's beating and looked up again. What he saw was a monster looking down on filth. Paige seeing her mess, she commanded Hawkins with a steel tone.

"Hawkins! Heal these bitches!" Paige signals her head to the men while looking at the younger Hawkins. As to piss her off more, he started to walk past her and spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it, Oh _"Bloody Battle axe of Malone."_

"What did you said, _"Zone of the Ender"_?!" Paige yells at Hawkins with their old nicknames, but all she got was a small _'yeah,'_ and a wave of a backhand luxury toss her ways. While Hawkins heal the men from their weeping, Paige commanded all to listen to her. "I want these men, Out! I don't care if they live here. I want them out! Now!" Eyeing everyone to see; a sudden pressure was given out to all from the woman. "You all should be ashamed of yourself! A man, in front of you, getting beat up like a dead horse! How could you let that slide?!" All lower their heads as to not see the woman's glares. "Did he not prove he wants to live here? Did he not bought stones to build a road for you? Stones from a mountain that is half a day of travel no less. By himself, so you can have a better street?" the woman's voice shook everyone that listen that even the children were crying for Elias.

Paige turns to see Elias was still on his knees. As to soothe him, she kneels closer to him, rubs his back and whispers to him. "I could tell…You could easily kill those men…" Paige wonders why such a being had let itself be pushed around like a fool, but as if Elias read her mind, he answers her.

"I… don't want to cause problems…" A somber tone had left out Elias. "My master had died centuries years ago…I got nowhere to be… A Dragon Lord took her grave as his own a few years ago when I return…denying me of even taking her tombstone…taking almost all of her treasures…" Nobody saw Elias' face through his mask as he spoke those words, yet with his broken speech, it was obviously on how he felt. "I…I don't even care about her treasures…I want her grave back… She was so …alone… I'm…so alone…"

Paige was saddened. A man with the appearance of a noble was on his knees, crying for his master's grave. She has no idea about servant and loyalty, yet she can tell through Elias' desperations, his master matter more than his pride.

"I wasn't an _Endpeasea_…nor was I good enough for games…" Elias never stops his fit and only continue to grow by the second. "But she still…she was my master…and I…" Elias only stopped to look at his hands and shook them violently in front of him and begun to hit his hands to the ground; repeatedly as to deny there was blood on them and scream "Why!". For every hit, he did to the ground, the ground break with craters. With every hole he created, he screams louder. It felt like he would cough up blood through his mask. The villagers who saw his sadness were scared, and a realization hit them. This man could have killed the drunkards but didn't. Just as suddenly as his cry started, a small and dead-tone voice was whispered out. "L...Lady Akemi… Why did… you ask me… to kill you…" He raises his hands to cover his mask, as to try to cry out of it.

Nothing… That's what Paige said to the man, nothing. And for a good reason. The man in front of her is talking about treasures, dragon lords, centuries, and murder of his master on her request. What can she say?_ Tough luck, buddy. That's life~_ **Of course not!** Catching the sound of rocking in place, Paige looks at Elias holding his head, as to claw out his memories of his dead master. Then all of a sudden, he stops.

"O-oi-" Paige calls out to the crazed man to return whatever left inside his mind, but out of nowhere, he clutched her by the shoulders. '_Whoa?! You're too strong!'_ Paige was about to kick him out of his stupor, but she looks at his mask. She could tell from his eyes; there was hate, but not toward others but to himself. Like he was blaming himself for being weak. She realizes he didn't want to hurt her and let him speak.

"Please let me stay here! Just for a few months! That's all I'll pray! Just enough to get a bit stronger!" Elias stood up after the plead to Paige. "M-my master calls me a "summon" and give me a piece of her soul before she died so I can keep on living! I can work while I'm here! What's good with a summon if he can't work! Ah! My master called herself a genius and taught me many things about medical and scientific studies, so I can help heals your people as well! She taught me how to read and write, that can help you!" Elias, with a fevered voice, started to move his fingers upright as to match his points. "I-I'm also strong too, So I can help protect you! I-if you want me to dance-" Finally releasing his grips on Paige, Elias went to pick up his master's cane and started to move like a dancing frog.

"Hello, my Baby~ Hello, my Darling~ Hello, my rag…time…gal…" Elias was chanting a catchy tune until he looks down and slowly got a bit of his sanity back as he had stopped. The cause? A small body of water next to his feet and the reflections he saw on it was his foolish, his sadness, and his master's disappointment. He glanced up to see and saw all witnessed his humiliation being bear right at them. He looks at every single eye, and all he saw was… Pity.

"…F-forgive me…" Elias bows to the villagers with whatever pride he has and begs for forgiven. "I'll…leave right now…I already cause you problems with my seizures…" Paige rose to match his height and try to speak, but she heard a small whisper under his breath. "I must become stronger…Without power and knowledge… I can't take back her grave…". Elias' sights never left the water below him.

_'This feels weird…'_ Paige calls out to the man in front of her. "O-oi, Ah…Tuxedo Mask-"

"_Tuxedo Mask?_ The man must have a name other than_ Tuxedo Mask_, stupid!" Hawkins slap behind Paige's head as he returns. It took some time, but Hawkins was able to heal the men during all these crazies. "Forgive the battle axe. She's as blunt as her nickname is."

"Fuck off, Zero!" Paige retort back at Hawkins by changing his nickname a little. Both laugh heartily about the name-calling, and it somehow lightens the mood from before. Breaking the ice, Paige started to speak. "Well, Hawkins' right about the name. My name is Paige de la Rosa, and this" Paige pointed with a lazy tone at Hawkins. "Is Hawkins." On cue, Hawkins said hello to the strange man in front of him. Seeing this was a time for induction, Elias replied with a bow and spoke.

"A-ah…Right. I'm Elias Nevermore…"

* * *

"And…there, all fixed" Elias was tinkering the magic item [Twelve Magical Power] and put it on his desk after fixing it. "I know that your father has an innate ability to break all matter of things with ease-." Elias moved his head and saw a small white-haired girl hanging on his right shoulder. "Weiss, I can't move if you're on my back like a monkey…"

"ok…" A sadness tone escapes Weiss as she jumps off Elias's back. She enjoys watching Elias works on magic items since those were the closest she can get to magic. Two years ago, it was the time for Weiss to get her ability checks by Elias. A hand was hovering over her head and Elias case a spell that covered her body. She was already getting her hope up about her magic. _'First-tier? Second? Third maybe? No, Fourth?!'_ And after a while, he finished. A long silence was in the room at the time, and Elias started to walks away. She doesn't remember much of the incident, but she does remember about crying on the floor about her having no magical ability at all but instead, an innate ability calls [Berserk Martial Arts Genius].

Of course, she was somewhat happy about the ability, even if it causes her to fail magic before she had a chance to try it, but she happy about others, though. One of the village new past time is to go to Elias when someone turns 8 and checks for any ability. She knows some people's ability already like her mother is called [Ki Adept]. The ability to learn Ki types moves quickly. And her father's [Anti-items Affinity] the ability to break, cracks, or destroy any items…_He still hadn't mastered it._

"Well, since I'm done fixing your father's watch, wants me to teach you something today?" Elias turned his chair toward Weiss and saw her nods with vigor. As to follow her tracks, Elias saw her go to the back room of the clinic and carry something to the desk. A loud thud was on the counter, and on it, a clear crystal, glow with power, was shown at him. "_**…hey…** _don't touch my master's treasures without telling me…"

A sudden realization was dawn on Weiss when she saw what happened. "A-ah! Sorry!" She was too eager to learn that she has forgotten about one of the village's taboo. _'Don't touch his master's things.' _ He gestures a small waving gesture to Albedo and a low "it's fine" was tossed her way.

Most times, Elias wouldn't allow people near his master's treasures, but this was excluded event after all. Weiss' eagerness had reminded him about Lady Akemi and how she was always too eager to teach Elias about things. A whimsical sigh exhaled through his mask, and he gestures Weiss to grab something for him.

"There should be an adamantite hammer nearby and a transparent chisel. Go get those for me, Weiss." Elias pointed to some carving tools. With Weiss leaving to grab the items, Elias brought closer a small metal device to the crystal. Elias had finally learned the name of this crystal…no ore, and now, it makes some sense to him. Items seem to flow on the table, and a pleasant voice rings out for him to hear.

"I got the tools, Elias~" A smile was shown to Elias as he grabbed the items. A small yet bitter warmth was washed inside Elias as he saw the smile. He reaches for her, and he patted her head, and she reacted with joy. Weiss always likes it when Elias petted her; it's always filled with a distant warmth. Strangely, Elias handed back the hammer to her and told her to hit the crystal as hard as she can with the tool.

"It's ok, Weiss." A pleasant tone of nobility was echoed out of Elias' mask as he reassures Albedo to hit the crystal with all her might. Knowing the masked man long enough, some can tell mood around Elias seems to lighten a little since three months or so. Why shouldn't he? It appears that small shard that he sold to Caryus was the best investment he ever did since this "Ainz Ooal Gown" person knew what this crystal was and had offered many great things for it. It did seem weird that Caryus asks for the sale of rights for a mine that he does not know about; Yes, he knows where to get more, and yes it is a cave underground…maybe it is an ore mine, but he can't reach it either way. The mine is close to the grave of his master and a Dragon Lord took over her grave. He must kill that bastard and take back Lady Akemi's grave and if this Sorcerer king is willing to offer power and knowledge to him so he can kill this lizard. He wants to have her grave safe again.

Visions of torment and anguish of the dragon lord appear in Elias' thoughts…_' I would rip your scale one by one for armors. I would spoon your eyes out and kick them like balls. I would violently pull on your fangs and stab your balls. I would carve out your horns to make weapons to kill your children. I would then heal you and do it over again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again…and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again…and again…and again… and again...'_

"E-Elias…" A quiet voice returns Elias to normal. He turns to find the source to see Weiss with a look of defeat and the hammer in her hands. There were cracks, but none was on the crystal. Only the hammer was the loser on this battle. Elias snickers at her sadness and petted her again.

"There, there. It's ok, That crystal is as hard as Adamantite…well harder to tell you the truth." Weiss nods in awe at the crystal, and he laughs at her reaction and tells her the name of this crystal. Happy thoughts came to him as he learned the title of this crystal some time ago. "This crystal is called [Azure Steel]. In reality, it is an ore but can't be forge under normal means." Elias then points at the hammer in Weiss' hands. "That hammer's made out of Adamantite, the strongest steel known to man in this world yet it was useless against it like it opposes against all types of damages but" Elias moves his index finger to the crystal-like chisel in front of him. "An item that was made with the same ore can damage it." Elias then moves his hand to grab a metal device. "or it can be forgeable by using a magical flame call, [Rainbow Flame] " As to show Weiss the tube, he moved it further as to not harm her and a small flick of his thumb on top. Sparks of colors surface where his thumb used to be, and a flame that seems to changes colors like a rainbow was burning like a prism was burning inside of it.

"WHOA?! I-it's changing color!? How?!" Weiss jumps wildly about the flame to see it better until Elias put it out. "Huh?! Why would you do that?!" She squealed at Elias and started to hit him with her hands. The small girl's attacks did no damage to him, so It only felt like a slight breeze was repeated push toward him.

"HaHaHa!" Elias laughs with regal and happiness in his tone. He does enjoy Weiss' company a little more than other; to him, the feeling of his master is slowly returning to him though Weiss' many expressions. Elias then moves his body to match his dead master's actions and try to speak like her. "Someone that tries to use a Prismatic without a Rainbow is too dense to calls themselves an items expert~" He then waves his index finger around like a parent would when they are telling a kid, _"no~no~no~."_

Weiss looks at Elias as he laughs loudly about the line. He was too stupid to be called an items expert. Here he was, chiseling away at the crystal with the craving tool and those could have taken a whole day to do. And this entire time, he already has a magic item in his master's treasures that were the purposes in forging Prismatic "ores"…How the hell was he supposed to know that it was an ore and not a crystal! It could have saved his many waste days.

"Elias" He turns to look at Weiss and with a yes, He gesture to her to continue. "If this crystal is harder than adamantite, then why did you told my parent it is only as strong as adamantite?" A small light flashes in Elias, and he spoke with a tone that matches his nobleman appearance.

"Well, If I said it was stronger than adamantite, would you believe me?" confusion was all over Weiss' face; however, she shook her head to said no. "Of course not. If I didn't know about the crystal, I would deny it and forget about it as quick." Elias fanned his hand in front of him and thought about the story he heard from Caryus about Ainz Ooal Gown and him telling Caryus about the ore. Elias gives a mental thumbs up as he heard about the lie about the strength. After all, if other kingdoms learn that there is an ore stronger than adamantite, then wars would break out. It is better to have others be ignorance, and it seems this "Ainz" character understand that knowledge needed to be under controlled. Elias still felt the need to be wary about the ruler and hadn't told Caryus about the mine and his master's treasures. _'I hope this Ainz guy hadn't made plans against me already...Nah, no normal ruler is that smart. I hope- please don't be a smart man, Ainz Ooal Gown...'_

Elias shook his head like he swaying a fly to regain his bearings and with a small clap in front of him, he calls Albedo with a voice that bears an aristocrat inside. "Well, How about you help me finish making a magic item that I was working on, Weiss?" Nobody can see through Elias' mask, but all tell that a smile accompanied his words. Indeed, Weiss' innocence bears like his master's aloofness.

A bright smile was on Weiss as she heard that she would help make a magic item. She wanted to be a great magic caster like Elias and Hawkins but couldn't. So the next best thing is to become a magic items expert. A tone of delight was answered to Elias as he walked closer to the item.

"Ok!~"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Edit 1: I did some proofreading again, Still hoping it decent. :C Anyways, I made Heise scene with Shen-long; little less 'sexual.' Didn't realize it was a little too much until it was too late:v I also explain the job class scene a bit better since I felt it was weirdly worded and change a bit more to make the story flow better.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Forsaken in a forest and Understanding one's feelings**_

* * *

_The forest of Kanfold._

A dense woodland located at the western borders of the kingdom of Gamin, It's the home of many hordes of abnormalities such as barghests, giant snakes, ogres, and other dangerous forms of lives. Dues to its many dangers, adventurers from the Kingdom of Gamin, purge it inhabitants but weaklings will always die quicker. However, with the increases of adventurers from the Sorcerer Kingdom and their runic weapons, it has become a little safer place to visit. Their act was a low blow to the Gamin Kingdom's morals, but it was received well by the civilians, so much that more villages were being developed nearby at the edge of the forest, essentially to attract The Sorcerer Kingdom' adventurers over to their side.

A useless attempt, but it's a welcome one for the adventurers. More villages mean more places to heal and rest before returning to their quests and more land to be lives on. Of course, places like [Amelia's cafe] and [The Village of Malone] were still the most visited place for the Sorcerer Kingdom's adventurers when going to the woods.

And the village of Malone was the target of a group that's stalking through this forest. This group didn't stop for no one. Trees or animals, none opposed their pace, and as a result, the woodland split way to avoid them when they passed through. It made sense, this group that is crushing the grass underneath their foot were-Something to behold.

A horde of Beastmen and Demi-humans march through with perfect unison. Kobolds, Apeman, Minotaurs, and so much more were mixed in this army of beasts. Their total number? 5,000. It was too much for the small village of a few hundred to hold against then why was this army plotting to attack it? Just for enjoyments? No one knows why-expert for it ringleader of this swarm of subhumans.

At the peak of this march was a human with cat-like features, a Catman. Well, that may be its species' name, but it was a female. A small black cat, this dark long hime-cut woman bears light armor that speaks she is looking for her crusade. Animals look up and shrink from her golden glares, and her pressure told all one thing. _Get in my way, and I'll gut you._

Heise Van Nekoyama was this catman. Her head was never straining against the soft wind that hits her. Her ears twitch to center a sound near her, yet she didn't have the respects to the noise to turn her head. The sound of stomping continues to increase until, by divine comedy, Heise turns her head slightly to look at it with one eye.

At her right was a Tigerman. It forms seem to be mostly of muscles; however, this beast of a man walks a foot behind and to Heise's right. Its head appears to yield to Heise as they advance without pauses. A tone of refinement and chilled echoes out of Heise's fangs.

"What's the state of the march to Malone, Shen-long Toga?" She may have spoken with grace, yet it filled the air with an icy pressure.

"Lady Heise, our scouts notified us that it would be at least three hours before we reach the wall of the settlement." Shen-long's tone was like a servant working for his mistress, perfect obedience.

"_Tsk_…We're too slow. We should have reached them **two days ago**!" A vile tone fills with annoyance rings in Shen-long's ears. As to reason with his Mistress, Shen-long has declared with a heart to his people.

"Forgive us, Lady Heise, but we are not the undead. We need to sleep and eats. We may be strong compared to other species, but we have limited stamina for the long march and especially if we started with little resources. Remember? An army of 8,500, reduced, to 5,000 in the two and a half march in his forest."

"I had let our people sleep and fed them. Didn't I, Shen-long?". Heise questioned the loyalty of the man behind her and spoke with a cat's decree.

"You may have let us slept but…" Shen-long spoke but just as abruptly, remembered the time in this forest. If the thoughts revoke something inside, he vomits in his jaws and sallow the puke with flashes of the past in his eyes. "…We didn't enjoy the cannibalism…"

Yes, _cannibalism_. At the start, Heise led the march in the first two weeks with no sleep, and as a consequence, her people started to decrease. With the loss of people, the food problem was solved, kind-of solved; but it wasn't enough for the army of beastmen. Seeing as it was fit, Heise ordered her forces to eat the corpses, A long and forgotten practices for her people. With the cannibalism of themselves, many had lost morals and left the pack. After all, it is better to be eaten by the forest's monsters than their owns friends.

Hearing Shen-long's bitterness, Heise stops in her tracks, and if her movements commanded the horde, they too had stopped. She turns her body to face Shen-long and slap the air in front of her with force. "I had saved my people, Shen-long!"

"S-Save them?! You've saved them with immoral acts! There is a reason that the practices were banished!"

"You dare question me, Shen-long?! Where is your loyalty to me and my cause?!"

"I hadn't forsaken my loyalty toward you, Lady Heise! I meant we should never do the act ever again! And please, let us rest before the attack!"

"W-What did you say?! WE! WILL! NOT! STOP!"

"Vile woman! Thinks of your people first before your lust for slaughter!"

"I do think of my people, you Foooooool!"

The horde saw the two fight with their words without stopping. Some had sworn that spits had fly off their fangs onto the other, other sworn that blood was leaking out of their ears at the loud shouting continues. With every line Shen-long had stated, he decreases his head, and to dispute it, Heise raises her head. After a while, Both Shen-long and Heise were face to face and nose to nose. With She-long's height being 200cm and Heise's 140cm, one said it was a funny sight to behold.

Shen-long was slightly arch forward while Heise was standing on her toes. People would question if they were watching a romantic anime with a tsundere in front of them, but the subject spoken between them wasn't filled with anything about love.

"You are like the rest of them, aren't you?!" Heise screech with hate toward Shen-long with every fiber of her being.

"You're mad, woman! Since when did I say that?!" The confusion was mixed in with his temper as he retorts at his mistress.

"You are like my younger brother! A fool! A Stupid, young fool!"

"At least Lord Kuro care for his people to not demands them to eat each other!"

Something snaps inside Heise's mind as she heard Shen-long's words. She went to grabs something on her side, and a white flash crossed between them. Shen-long turns to see Heise's new pose and an image of a samurai was going through his subconscious. However, when he turned his head to her right hand, he saw she was holding a longsword-with a trail of blood on its edge.

As to question why the weapon was slightly bloody, Shen-long felt water dripping on his chest. Trouble, he went to touch his chest and felt his sensations slowly dulling and fells on his knees. With whatever little strength he can muster, he moves his hand in front of him to see._ 'Blood?'_ He tries to speak, but for some reason, he couldn't. During all this confusion, he felt a foot on his chest and with a light push, fell on his back. He couldn't move, he didn't know why until a familiar voice call for him.

"Shen-long~Shen-long~_ tsk_. You pissed me off~" He saw Heise play with her weapon as she spoke with the same playfulness. She gently lowers that same longsword to touch Shen-long and started to caresses his body as she walks around him. Most beastmen would kill for the act of being done on them, and Shen-long was the same, if not more. After all, the Tigerman knew Heise when they were kitten and fells in love with her.

Shen-long didn't leave Heise out of his sights as she walks and all of a sudden, she stopped. Baron wanted to question what is happening until he felt her hop onto his waist. With one hand now patting his chest and another holding onto her sword impaled to the ground, she talks with a smile. It was as beautiful as the moonlight shining on a lake- yet a chilled enter Shen-long's back. Shivering, he looks at Heise with widen eyes.

"Shen-long~ You like this, don't you?~" A faint gurgling sound left out of Shen-long and as to mock Shen-long's love for her, She raises his chin with one finger. "Hey. You want to know something?" Heise sights never left her toy in front of her. "I knew about it!" A huge grin that shows her fangs was visible on her face as she spoke those words.

"…" _'Knew what?'_. The words rock inside Shen-long's mind as he saw her tail moving behind her. He fantasizes about this event almost every day since he was in his tweens, but Shen-long had hoped it would happen after he declares his love to her. Not this shitshow.

"I knew you were in love with me." Heise laughs softly at the comment as she moves her sword and licks the blood off of the blade. A face of joy appears on her as she saw Shen-long's eyes rolling back. Shen-long didn't understand what's happening, but a greater issue was overtaking more in his mind. He coughs out blood from his mouth to clear it and spoke softly.

"Ho…lon…di…yo…ow…"

Heise looks at Shen-long beneath her. "Huh? How long I knew about it?" Heise moves her finger to her cheek and reflects about when she learned about his love until finally, she remembered. "You know. It isn't a good idea to tugs it around your crush when you think she's asleep, but it should have been...20 years. Give or take."

"…" _20 years_…this woman on top of Shen-long knew about his love toward her for 20 years and played around his emotions the whole time.

"Well, I want you to enjoy yourself before I kill you. Do you know? for your services to me." Heise raises the sword with both her hand and smirks with malice at Shen-long. "Besides, someone gotta love you, and what is better for you than having Death as your lover?" She thrust her weapon through Shen-long's chest and just as violently, stir it around like a butter churner. With Blood, guts, and words of 'Fuck you!' flying through the air, Shen-long's body continues to kick as to response toward Heise's sword…. Death finally took him 4 minutes after.

* * *

**_-30 minutes later-_**

An air of soundlessness was blow in the forest after the murder of Shen-long. The Horde became more fearful of their leader before them. No noise. No talking. Nothing came out of them. Every single one of these mighty beasts cowers at this small kitten. If she's enthusiastic about killing a man that she knew as a kid, then what about the others? About them? They can't imagine the thought of it and all lower their head.

After she commands dominance over these animals, Heise trudges onward, but with every step she stomps, the word of Shen-long toward her was echoes inside. _'At least Lord Kuro care for his people.'_ A look of hatred leak out from her face and parts of her subconscious resurface about her younger brother.

Heise was the current queen of her kingdom, "Great Cat Kingdom" until she was de-throned by Kuro van Nekoyama, her younger brother, with the help of the Sorcerer King.

"Brat…" Heise looks down as she was holding her longsword, one of her family's heirloom she able to steal, [Neko-Sama's Fang]. She was pleased as she moves the body of the blade; No dent. No rust. Nothing. Turning it to see the body, she saw her reflection on the edge and rubbed her head — _damn headache._

She clutched the armguard of the blade and as if the sword responded to her, a faint power shine on its edge. "Don't worried. You get you fun soon enough~" a somber laugh was heard by the horde.

Her kingdom, _"The Great Cat Kingdom"_ was found by the great feline god of old called _"Nico-Nico-Niisan"_ some three hundred years ago in this part of the world and as a result, it was a paradise for feline beastmen and demi-human just like her and Shen-long. However, the great Cat god started to let other "savages" in his lands, it wasn't taken well by the people, but their god told everyone that he still loves them and always will while said they need to be like "Martin Luther King Jr." The citizens of The Great Cat Kingdom agree and let them in as neighbors.

Eventually, Father time took their god out of its realm, and Nico-Nico-Niisan had died of old age, but he had left his children behind to continues his rule. Her family. Just as every ruler before her, she was tested to see if her royal blood of the feline god was strong to starts ruling. She was, however, Kuro was stronger. She was furious when she learned about it. She was older, stronger, and more graceful yet Kuro was chosen to rule because 'he cherishes the people' and his 'bloodline's stronger.' She was then forced to be the prime minister of the kingdom, HER kingdom, and with the sudden increase of the Sorcerer Kingdom's adventurers and merchants flowing into the nation, She created a plan. She hired some kidnappers to capture Kuro and tossed his corpse in a river. It would have been the perfect plan, and she would become queen though ascension and blaming Kuro's missing upon those Sorcerer kingdom's fools; freeing her of any hostile thoughts toward her.

With a bit of acting and fake tears she shed for her lost brother, she became the monarch. As queen, she started to have war crimes against the fools and stolen their wealth. She was queen, Kuro is dead, and the increases of wealth to her pockets. A Win-Win-Win for her. Or should have been but it seems Kuro survive the kidnapping dues to Sorcerer kingdom's adventurers and explains the Sorcerer King about the affair in this part of the world. He, demand things from her. One, for her to return Kuro to the throne. Two, To returns his citizens and all their wealth to them. Three, For her to be exiled from the land and her wealth be divide to the Kuro's citizens.

Everything, The Damn Skeleton have a casus belli against her, but she was of the bloodline of the feline god. She was strong and demanded civil war for the throne. The Skeleton agrees and talks about something called _'the rules of wars'_ She told him to fuck off, this is war, who cares about rules if she was going to wins...

_-She didn't even last three days-_

She had somehow escaped Ainz Ooal Gown's grips with her remaining men, but she later learned that when Kuro returned to the throne, he offers vassalage to the Sorcerer King. And now look at her, Once a queen of the feline turns to alley cat of thieves.

She hates it. For some times, she was forced to sell her body in the Kingdom of Gamin to get ends meet. A fucking whore. So to finally escape her miserable life, she thought she could try stealing from adventurers and merchants. It was successful for a time until she, unknowingly, decides to take from the Sorcerer Kingdom. Again…she lost. It was so sad that they started to offer her foods and coins to help her get out of her whore life.

The thoughts of these bastards had caused her to speak out with harshness. _"I fucking hate the Sorcerer King."_

As to counter to her words, a grim pressure in the air was felt from her left. Nervously, She turned and found that her heart had stopped in fear. A monster. An incarnation of violence created from a corpse. It stood two meters tall with a crooked body, and its armor was made out of black metal with red bloodlines engraved on it. Its face was visible underneath its helmet. It was a disgusting and rotted face, filled with hate and killing intent. A Death Knight stood near to her. However, It wasn't the source. The real core of this pressure is between her and the Death Knight. A masked maid with a cloak. Fearful that she somehow disturbs the two, she pleads to her "temporary helpers."

"Y-you're ok?..."

* * *

"I fucking hate the Sorcerer King."

_'Here we go again…Can this feline be quiet for once?'_ A maid was in this horde of beasts, but why? Refines footsteps and sound of crunching grass was leaving underneath the maid, Yuri Alpha, as she treks with the barbarians.

"Y-you're ok?..."

"I'm ok, miss Heise."

"Y-you seems angry- "

_**"I'm fine."**_ The maid replied to the cat with an icy tone, and It seems to shut her for good, for now. Yuri hated the woman beside her. This cat was the reason for the delays of the march most of the times. Being with the time she complains about the forest trails being too rocky and forces the horde to go around or the time she kills her people for shit and giggles. Yuri had wonders why the crowd still has faith in this Ill-intended fool, but it's not a part of her mission to care about the beasts behind her.

A few minutes of silence had passed by, and Yuri was finally pleased about the soundless forest. Looking around, different kind of trees develop in this land and small rays of light shine through the cracks in the leave above. It wasn't the Six-floor of Narazick, but she could still see visions of Aura playing with her pets and Mare sleeping soundly in his room. She smiles a bit under her mask about the views. That is until she heard a cough. _'on come. Please be quiet for more than ten minutes, will you…'_ As to annoys her even more, The Catman spoke with caution while Yuri hides her displease.

"U-ugh…Miss?" Heise tries to sound out Yuri's name as she pretends she hadn't forgotten.

_'D-did you forgot my name? Really?'_ Yuri sighed at the woman beside her and spoke like a teacher scolding a student that had forgotten their homework. "Genesis. My name is Genesis, Miss Heise. If I haven't forgotten your name, then why had you about mine? It's insulting." Yuri told her undercover name to Heise, and to respond to Yuri's scolding, a soft 'Sorry' was heard out. Yuri waves her hand in circles to tell the woman to start her meowing and a soft voice thanks was thrown at Yuri.

"Forgive me, miss Genesis, but I wanted to talk about our plan of attack." Heise looks at Yuri with fear in her eyes. A shocking thing after her "fit" but Heise knew who's the _Alpha_ in this horde of beasts. Yuri sighs with annoyance; This wasn't the first time that the cat asked the question and Yuri was getting pissed about answering it every time.

"There is no '_us'_ in this plan. Only '_you'_ miss Heise."

"But didn't the man with the spiked tail, Baal Hadad, told you to help us?"

"He told you that we would somewhat help you during your rampages if you start with this village first." A 'but' was leaks out of Heise until Yuri cut her off with a low fanning motion. "You'll attack the village and then" Yuri slowly wave toward the Death Knight next to her. "This will attack wildly at the villages' defenders while you continue your rampage."

"And what will you do, miss Genesis?_ Nothing?_" Heise question about Yuri's involvement in the attack and the pressure from before raised again. Heise almost vomits at Yuri's wrath. If one were to feel her pressure, they would think that one of her eyebrows was twitching to show her annoyed, but no one saw it under her mask after all.

"My job is to find and analyze the village's true powerhouse." Yuri undead trait had slowly lower her anger to a small annoyance.

"Uh….Who?"

_"Elias Nevermore."_

The march's reason and Yuri's real target. Elias Nevermore. It seems that the man might be involved with YGGDRASIL And could be a problem in the future to come. She doesn't feel like the man could be a thorn to Lord Ainz's sides since this 'Elias' person agrees to sell his Azure Steel ores and willing to come to the Sorcerer Kingdom, however, the Arch-Devil Demiurge was ever so cautioned about the slight possibility of it being a trap. To be reassured about the man, He sent a shadow demon to keep an eye on his daily life in the village- and something strange happened.

The shadow demon never found the man and the info it had scouted was bizarre. It kept on saying that it felt like its being watched by something and felt its mana slowly diminished. When Yuri learned about this event, she and many became a little suspicious. It was unheard of someone being able to escape a level 30 shadow demon. Not bothers their lord, Demiurge sent another shadow demon to the village and something worse happened. The shadow demon had died.

Bothered, Demiurge used the [Mirror of Remote Viewing] on the village with Yuri as his assistance. She did saw that Demiurge smirks since the magic item wasn't counter-acted; when Yuri and Demiurge look around the village through the magic tool. They saw nothing. There were people walking around and simple homes, but nothing was worthy of being seen by him. After a while, Demiurge found him.

He saw him just walking around and talking to people. That's all he did. He was either healing people with medical knowledge or helping around with repairs. At one point, Yuri saw a group of children running up to him with books and hops with joys when they saw him. As to respond to the children's glees, he stoked their heads and started to teach them.

Yuri smile about the sight and warmth was rising inside of her. She felt like she and Elias would get along well, yet something was bothering her as she looks at him. It felt like nostalgia fills with sadness as if she found someone she believed was lost, and she couldn't reach them. She continues looking at the man teaching the children with a somber feeling inside her until she heard something from Demiurge.

"…[Paralysis] it is…" Worries about the comment, Yuri ask his meaning until Demiurge lifted his hand to cast out a spell. Thinking the magic was targeted at the children, Yuri urges him to stop the test with great vigor. After her pleading, Yuri saw Demiurge lower his finger and scare about the children's health, returns her eyes to see what had transpired but…nothing happened.

Yuri sighs with glee to see nobody injured. However, Demiurge faintly spoke under his breath, so soft that Yuri didn't hear him. "…_tsk_…Almost fell for it…"

Demiurge left and raised the level of threat to be worthy of attention for some reason, saying that he believes Elias' level should be around the mid-sixty and thought up a counter plan. As a result, Here she was, acting as a third party under the order of _"Baal Hadad"_ and using Heise and her force as bait and the Death Knight as a backup. Yuri's mission is not to fight Elias but to studies him for any involvement with guilds and such.

And if the man were stronger than they thought, He would do Demiurge a favor by killing the Cat Kingdom's rebels. And if he isn't, he can have Yuri show herself as a servant of Ainz Ooal Gown and save him and his village, and his faith in Ainz will increases. A foolproof plan created by Demiurge.

She wonders for a while why she was picked for the mission. Her sisters were better choices than she was.

**_Lupusregina Beta?_ **No, she and Heise might relish their company together and could take longer to get to the village. _She is a bit lazy, after all._

**_Narberal Gamma?_** No, Even Yuri has gotten mad about Heise badmouthing her Lord during the trip, and she can't imagine what Narberal would do to the stupid cat. _Please be more careful about treating people, Narberal._

_**Solution Epsilon?**_ Maybe, She is skilled in disguises and such, but her nature is somewhat similar to Lupusregina, and she might forget about her mission and start 'dissolving' the villagers. _A smart yet naughty girl._

_**Entoma Vasilissa Zeta?** _She worries that Entoma might eat the corpses, and besides, she still remember about what happened a century ago with Evileye._ Yuri knows she isn't a bad girl._

**_Shizu Delta?_** Yes! Well, actually no. Yes, she wouldn't care must about the cat, and her job classes were the best chooses for the mission. She can hide and analyze Elias in a great distance without getting too involve but…with her being the weakest out of everyone, her hatred of cannibalism and her involvement of being an icon in The Roble Holy Kingdom, she couldn't go. _CZ, help me!_

Yuri sigh as she continues with the march but a bitter aftertaste swell inside her. She understands the needs to be wary about This Elias guy, but the villagers of Malone didn't need to be involved. They could have tricked him into leaving the village and attacks him alone…no then it could be seen as an obvious trap. A large and dense stone was dropped in her stomach, A useless feeling for the undead, but it was too strong to leave alone. The children. Will the children be left alone?

Yuri look around her and saw the same as before. A horde was rallying to kill a small village. She thoughts she saw grotesque visions of these beasts killing the children, like cattle. She doesn't know why these animals are willing to kill lives, but she guesses because they are desperate. Live is so precious to lose and even more if the Youngs are the victims of this cruelty. She looked down to her shadow and spoke softly under her heavy stomps.

"Hey…" As if the shadow reacts to her greeting, it has begun to stir. "I, I want you to go to Malone and…" Yuri swallowed her words. Right now. She is somewhat disobeying Demiurge's plan, but she knows, deep inside her soul, that Lord Ainz wouldn't want this. _That Lady Yamaiko wouldn't want this_. With her heart somewhat harden, she continues. "Save as many children as you can when we attack the village. Lead them to other adults or away from the village. Scare them if you need to but don't be found out. Go now."

The shadow reacted violently to her instructions, and just as sudden its spam started, it disappears. Yuri didn't stop as she told the shadow demon to move and now she walks through this forest, shadowless. She slaps her face softly as to hype herself up and trying to forget about the children. Harsh words sprang inside her head.

_'I must follow my orders. I can't let the name of Ainz Ooal Gown be stain with failures. I hope nothing happened…'_

* * *

"…."

"I-its hurt…"

"Yes, yes. I know, but please be a big boy, ok?"

"You heard Elias, Dear. Be a big boy for us."

"O, ok…" A small sniffing sound was heard out after the delayed acknowledgment.

Weiss was on a chair nearby while she swung her feet, and right now, she feels a little annoys. It seems a boy from the village fells down after trying to climb up a tree because of a dare and as a result gotten a large wound. Of course, she is concerned about the boy; however, this is the third accidents that happened in a row after they were trying to finish a magic item. She looked around and saw the cut on the boy and swallow a little, _'That's a big cut.'_ Putting his voice inside Weiss' mind, Elias called for her.

"Weiss, Can you get me the surgical spirit inside one of the glass boxes. It a clear bottle with a hand painted on it." Elias asks her while applying some pressure on the boy's wound with a clean cloth. Responding with a soft 'ok!~', Weiss jump off her chair. Walking to the desk nearby, she looked around and found the glass boxes that hold Elias' medicinal liquids. She opens gingerly and grabs one bottle, examined, and put it down, and she repeats it two more times until she found it. A crystal clear bottle with a piece of paper, on it, a pair of hand that seems to be 'rubbing' each other.

"I got it~" Weiss carried the bottle with both hands and handed it to Elias after he had rinsed the wound. A soft 'thank you' was tossed at Weiss and Elias rises the bottle over his head and swirls the liquid inside to see the inside.

"Hm…Enough for now but I need to make more before I leave…" An honest and peaceful tone left through his mask. "The cut doesn't seem to be dirty after I rinsed it…" and with a popping sound, he took the cork off the bottle. Slowly, Elias poured the remainder of the surgical spirit in a large cotton ball. "This will sting a little, but we need to clean the cut so it wouldn't get infected, ok?"

The boy nodded and saw Elias slowly daps the wetted cotton on his leg. Stringing pain was on the boy's leg, and he hissed a little to ease himself. After a while, Elias dropped the cotton to a bucket near him and went to pick up dressings to wrap the wound.

"Ok, that should do it" Elias stood up and pet the boy's head. "Leave that on for a day or so and don't let him do any dare like that again..." A tone of a doctor scolding a mother was spoken out in the room, and a faint 'sorry' was heard from the boy. Now, most time, Father Hawkins would heal most of the injuries in the village, but as he has gotten older, it became harder and harder to use his magic. He is ancient, so it makes sense. Nothing can run out aging. Since Elias came to the village, Father Hawkins was able to rest and use his healing magic on the more dangerous type of wounds.

Elias did say that he isn't skilled in any healing spells like Hawkins, but his skills in medicine and science were more useful when saving mana. There was a time that even with Elias' skills, he needed Hawkins in a healing process. He said that he saw signs of _'cancerous growth'_ in one of the villagers and saying that he needs to remove it right away with _'surgery.'_ It seems the villager in question didn't want to bother them with his pains and left it alone, thinking it was a bad case of body pains. Hawkins, who saw the act, said that the surgery look kind of barbarous as Elias removed the ill parts from the villager, but after a while, Hawkins healed the cut. The villager woke up after the surgery and said that he doesn't feel pains anymore. A matter of fact, he felt a lot better.

Father Hawkins did try earlier to heal the villager without the surgery before, but it didn't work. Elias said it shouldn't work since the body was the cause of the growth, not the villager or any external works.

Elias started to walk toward one of glass boxes calls [Crate of Refrigerate], a larger variant of [Decanter of Refrigerate]. He opens it, and a cold, dense fog escape from inside like it was happy about being free. He reaches a small brown cup inside and pulls it out. "Right now, I only have chocolate ice cream. Would that be ok with you?" Elias closes the box softly and walks to the boy. Bright eyes were looking at Elias, and the cup as the boy nodded impatiently. Being handed the container and a smooth wooden stick, the boy took a spoonful of the ice cream and smile. Elias always gives treats to his younger patients to ease them and done it for years; it one of the few things that the older villagers were jealous about when getting older. Both the boy and his mother waved goodbye to Elias and left the clinic as Elias return waves back.

As if changing places with one another, a man wearing a plain green shirt, enter. "Hey, Elias! You're here?" Seeing the source of the voice, Elias turns and bow his head with grace toward the man.

"Oh, Carson? How are you today, and what brings you into my abode?" Elias question Weiss' father, Carson De la Rosa, his reason for coming.

"Well, I was looking –"

"Bye! I'm going to play with the other kids right now! Later, Elias! Later, Dad!" Carson moves to his side as he saw a white blur speeding out the door as it slams the door closed. A long silent passed in the room as both looks at the close door with annoyance.

"…I guess that answer my question, right?" Carson turned to Elias and saw him made a small shrug about the blur. "Sorry, Elias. She's always causing troubles for you." Carson walks toward Elias while rubbing his head. "The girl never going to grow up if she's like that, You feels me?" A hearty laugh loudly left out of Carson.

"It's fine. Weiss wasn't causing me must troubles, Carson." Elias laughs with a soft yet powerful tone as he drops [Twelve Magical Power] onto Carson's palm. "But _you?_ Maybe. Stop breaking my gifts, will you?" Carson recoils as the announcement went Elias spoke with harshness.

Trying to change the topic, Carson question Elias about how he feels at the moment. "Anyways, Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?" Elias tilts his head to the side to respond to the question with another question.

"About Leaving, Elias."

"Oh! That's what you meant." A face of annoyance was on Carson's face as he heard Elias' answer. Elias moves his head up and ponders for a while until he was able to answer back with composure. "Nervous? No, I'm not." Carson wonders why he was worried about his friend until Elias spoke again. "Sad about leaving? Of course. Even though I still a little envious about how the villagers accept the Sorcerer Kingdom's citizen faster than me…" An uncomfortable laugh left out of Carson as he was rubbing his nose.

"O-oi. Blanc and I testified for you when we were kids, remember?" Carson tries to repair his honor upon Elias for only to have him laugh with an 'I'm joking, I'm joking.' A deserted silent was in the room as they both look at each other. Carson was about to break the ice until he saw Elias raise his hand for silence.

"…I was planning to ask if I can stay a little longer." Elias tossed a fastball to Carson, and he was quite shocked about being caught off-guard. Carson shook his head to return himself and question his friend in front of him.

"Earth to Elias~ You're there? Weren't you happy about going?"

"You're right but-"

"Then why are you backing out now? Didn't you want to become stronger to kill that Dragon Lord? What was its name? Ex, Ex?"

_"Extinction Dragon Lord…"_ Painful memories about the Dragon Lord reenter Elias' subconscious as he spoke those words. And Torment for the Lizard.

"Yea! Then why are you backing out? Didn't you also ask that 'Sorcerer King' guy to leave a protector and a healer in your place here?"

"…Y-yea, you're right but…"

"Then, why? Elias, isn't this your goal?" Time stood still after Carson spoke about Elias' dream, and it felt like death enters the room and murder the moods. "You want your master's grave back, Right?" Carson saw Elias nodded softly. It was small, but it fills with nobility. "Then become stronger… That's what I-No. That's what everyone in the village want. For you to have inner peace…" Elias lowers his head as Carson spoke and Elias quietly spoke in retort.

"I found Shadow Demons in the village a few weeks ago."

"And? Me, Blanc, Hawkins and that new protector can handle it."

"They're level 30-"

"Don't speak in something I don't understand, Elias. Besides, How strong can they be-"

"They're in the realm of Heroes."

"…" A pressure so severe enter in the room and fear was invading inside of Carson. _'The realm of heroes…'_ Continuing his statement from before; Elias' words added more to the burden of the room.

"You guys are maybe around the [platinum] level of strength with you and Blanc being around level 18ish. Hawkins might be [orichalcum], so level 24 at least… You can take one on when working together, but there were two in that small frame of time. The first one, I follow it around without it finding out about me and left. But some time after that, the second one came. It was searching for something, and I sent one of my vassals to capture it, alas it killed itself. _Tsk_-I wanted more info."

Carson thought about what Elias just told him. The Shadow demons and its level of strength; however, something had bothered him from his speech and press his friend about it, wanting to find out more about him.

"y, you have vassals? Since when? Why have nobodies seen them before?"

Elias started to stabs the ground with his master's cane and gestured his head for Carson to look down; doing so, he saw Elias' shadow reacted to his stabbings. Fearfully, Carson looked back up and saw Elias gesturing, with one arm as if revealing a curtain, toward the room. Ever singles shadows he saw in the room, be it large or small, started to stirs with eyes and mouths phasing in and out every once in a while, like if the shadows finally acknowledge the human inside and show their eldritch presences toward someone other than their lord. Carson heard Elias's voice while looking at the shadows with his hair standing behind his neck. A gentle, everlasting profanity was spoken out of the shadows toward Carson as it always had; however, he never knew its kindness toward him, even now.

"I'm a [Occultist]. I specialize in curses, rites, and pacts. As a result, I have many pacts with different monstrosities that fight as support or alongside me." Carson question about Elias' real strength, and asked him more about his class. Confused, yet understanding about Carson's problem; Elias sighed and spoke with a benevolent tone. " Lady Akemi once compares the [Occultist]'s job class as 'A [beast tamer], and a [wizard] decided to have a baby, but that baby can only use otherworldly monstrosities, like demons, fey, and such, as pets.'" A silence passed between them and forcefully, Carson spoke again about the type.

"So, mind control then~" Carson laughs about how he simplified Elias' skills.

"The ninth tier? By Lady Akemi's name, I wish. It would have been easier. Alas, I can't pass anything beyond the sixth-tier or the Seventh if I'm using [Over Magic]..."

"S-seventh tier? Isn't that the realm of legend? Hawkins once said the sixth is the highest people can go. And what do you mean the ninth-you can't be serious...Right?" Carson's world was slowly breaking around him, and with a disinterested tone, Elias broke it even further.

_"The world is a vast place, Carson, A very vast place."_

The room's silence was getting heavier after Elias's statement about tiers magic. With a gulp from Carson, Elias cups his chin with his free hand and ponders about something. However, a question enters inside of Carson.

"Can you turn people into slaves?" Carson knows Elias wasn't the type to do such as thing, but he still needed to know. Elias didn't answer for a while during his pondering. Alarm, Carson calls for him. "O-oi?"

"…like a curse pact? I hadn't tried it with things other than apparitions, but it might be possible. Alas, I feel that it's going to be way harder than applying a pact with things that match with me …" Carson was scared about the answer his friend had stated. "Pacts are hard to follow. In a pact, the vassal must be forced to agrees that the user is the master and bind each other forever as master and slaves. There are cases that they agree peacefully, but someone stronger or a different species? It is much harder but achievable for the former. However, the latter? I don't know; maybe if I create a curse that acts similar to a pact or something for those types." A stone was dropped inside of Carson as he heard about this. "over a few centuries ago, I found a demon god that was attacking some cities and it was within my range of defeating it, so I captured it and tested some experiments like mana drainages and force alteration to its body. I killed it after it used and took its treasures for myself. _Tsk,_ now I want to test this theory. If I had demon gods as vassals; I could have killed that dragon a long time ago..."

Carson looked at Elias and wanted to question his morals. Capturing, testing, and killing a demon god was unheard of but here was Elias talking about it like it was a Sunday dinner. Carson wanted to ask Elias something with a grin and sensing this, Elias turns to Carson.

"W-what?"

"Does that mean you were one of them?" A sun-filled smile appears on Carson as he spoke.

"One of what?" Elias look puzzled at his friend's ability to change his emotions from panic into laughter within seconds.

"One of the Thirteen Heroes~ You were, weren't-" Carson grins about the possibility of one of the Thirteen heroes being in front of him and no less his friend. He wasn't born around the lands they hail from, but their stories were still a big hit in The Kingdom of Gamin. Carson looks at his friend, a man that seems to not age, to ask him more; however, he felt a faint pressure coming from Elias. Confuse with a bit of worry, Carson asked Elias. "A-are you ok?"

"I know about them, but I have no connection with them." Elias tone was filled with annoyance and frost against the Thirteen heroes. "I have been alive for centuries before the heroes and demon gods were still around that time. Only at the time of the thirteen heroes did they truly started to acts out like children." His icy tone melted a little. "I didn't care for the heroes, but I do have somewhat respect them for what they were doing at that time. So I will say this, _there were more than thirteen heroes_."

Carson gulp about the words. They were demon gods even before the Thirteen heroes' time, and that there were more than thirteen heroes. Trying to ease his fears, Carson questions Elias again. "Do you know how many Demon gods are left?" Carson hopes that there was none but-

"That...is something that I don't know. As I said, they truly started to act out at that time. Before that time, they were rare to find. Some were stronger than me while some weren't and hid. I mostly capture the weaker ones to tests on while leaving the stronger ones alone. I'm no fool that bites more than he can chews. By that standard, I should be called a demon god in your eyes, Right?" Carson didn't answer. "They might be in other places, living their new life like I am." The room became grim, and a sad dust bunny rolled around. Elias knew what was inside Carson's mind and spoke to ease him.

"No, I hadn't destroyed any cities. My master hates the innocents getting killed without reasons or benefits, though I did kill and tested on the guilty and a few rampage demon gods if I'm around the areas. What do you take me for; A monster that kills for sports?" Both sighs to each other after the comment, Elias' with annoyance and Carson's with reliefs. Hearing a small clap in front of him, Elias looks up to see Carson finally getting his bearings and claps his hand like a prayer again.

"Anyway…Be ready for tonight, ok!" Carson tries to change the subject again for a merrier one. Troubled about the strange words, Elias remembers what Carson was talking about.

"Ah, You mean the surprise party for me?"

"…" Silent hit the room again until Carson scream. "Gwahh?! You knew already?! The village had planned that for two weeks!"

"Y-you guys aren't good on hiding it…" Elias awkwardly answers while Carson's shaped his face into a growl. Sensing the pressure from his friend, Elias tries to comfort the man in front of him. "I-If you feel better, I can acts surprise…"

"Pity can sometimes cut deeper than a blade…"

"S-sorry…" The pressure hadn't left the room. _'You're killing me, Carson.'_ Elias tries again to lighten the mood again. "I can make some sweets for everyone to eat." The mood lightens a little. "Well, I was planning to show my face for everyone at the party-"

"W-wait?! Really?!" Carson was shocked, Elias never took his mask off for anyone. Not even alone. "What the big deal? The world's ending?"

"Don't say that…I felt that you guys need to know before I leave. You guys mean a lot to my master's soul and me. If you want, I can show you right now." Carson nodded at Elias and saw him remove his mask gently. The room became quiet after he shows his face to Carson. Worries about the state of mind in Carson, Elias calls for him. "C-Carson said something-"

"So that's your face, huh? I don't know why you needed to hide it this long. You're still the man that I met those years ago." Elias put back his mask as Carson spoke and saw a smile filled with warmth was on Carson.

"…Y-you do know I'm-"

"And? Nothing change about you, did it?"

"…"

"I'm pretty sure everyone wouldn't care. You're our Elias after all. Our doctor, Our teacher, Our neighbor, and most of all, Our family. I think there were some bets about your face, so I bet that they're going to be some sad gamblers that are going to get their hearts broken. " Carson chuckles about the loser in the bet of Elias' reveals.

"…" A somber silent flow itself in the room and Carson wondered if he hurt Elias' feelings without knowing it. Fearful, he pleads to him, hoping his thoughts were wrong.

"H-hey…said something, Elias."

"…Thank you..."Embarrassed, Elias's voice cracked a little as he acknowledged Carson. It didn't make him cry, but this simple deed meant a lot to him. Every day as the times passed, Elias wondered if he somehow gains some of his master's feelings when he was given a piece of her soul. He thought countless of time, that if he were able to provide this warmth for Lady Akemi, maybe just maybe, she wouldn't have asked him to kill her. It made him feel worthless, anger, and most of all, abandoned. He had guessed this feeling; this feeling of acceptance of being himself was something his master always wanted. He doesn't know who wouldn't accept her, but right now, her feelings are his feelings. His happiness is her happiness. Carson's words have given Elias some inner peace but more importantly, some inner peace for his master. He bowed slightly toward his friend and spoke again with nobility with a bit of happiness.

"…thank you…"


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author Note: Hey Guys, Cirnosonic here :^] I wanted to said sorry for the late post, but life happened. I also wanted to said that while I was trying to plans out the next few chapters or so, I have gotten into a sticky situation. The name of one of the characters, "Albedo De La Rosa." I was trying to line out a chapter with the Ainz's Albedo, and things started to get confusing from there. I had learned, the hard way, that it was a bad idea to name a character after another character in the same story, even if you wanted to have a little lore with it.[ I wanted to have that kids were being named after Ainz's servants in his Kingdom. Even at other Kingdoms that have been influenced by Ainz. That still would happen but not with key-points characters ever again.] If I, the one who is writing it, could get confused with which character is which; I can't think how bad that would be for you guys. So I decided to change the name so it wouldn't be confusing later._**

**_So Ainz's Albedo is going to be name—I'm Joking~ I'm joking~ I'm planning to change "Albedo De la Rosa" into "Weiss De la Rosa." A quick and straightforward name that still fit in with her mother's "Blanc De La Rosa." The story isn't going to change anything with the name changing of the character since it originally planned as a lore point. So I hope you guys don't hate me from now on T^T._**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Undead ruler of the Cat Kingdom**_

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_-A few hours before the attacks of Malone-_**

The Great Cat Kingdom. A small country that shares its borders with three locations: The Kingdom of Gamin at the south-east, The Water Country of Yacuruna at the west, and the frozen mountains of Saumen Kar at the north. The Great Cat kingdom, as its name implied, its fills with mostly with felines as the significance of its races.

If one looks at the architecture of the Cat Kingdom, a similar sense of déjà vu will appear due to the Kingdom's strong eastern aesthetics. A massive contrast against the other nations near it like Gamin. The Kingdom, however, has a minimal level of technology but its advancement in the knowledge known as arts almost rival The Sorcerer Kingdom's Tower of Shalltear. Barely.

At the center of this Land of grassy plains is a Sengoku-style castle call [The Kitty Shogun] Its once been the home of the Cat God, [Nico-Nico-Niisan] but as time went on, it became a base for the Kingdom's leadership, the royal families of the Cat God.

Inside one of its rooms, was a conference chamber, with two very odd companies with a table between them — a black-haired human with cat-features and an Overlord of Death.

[Kuro Van Nekoyama and Ainz Ooal Gown.]

Ainz looks at the kitten as it read the terms of vassalage with apparent confusion; however, a smile was born on his youthful face. Ainz was surprised about the Cat Kingdom. He looks around while waiting for Kuro, to confirm the castle and nod to himself.

_'This is, or should I say was the guild 'Great Cat Kingdom.'_ Ainz's thoughts bounced inside his skull. He knew that players from YGGDRASIL come and go in this world, but this was rare find; A guild base. With this castle, it might confirm Ainz about a theory he has for some time about players entering at different eras.

_'The locations of the players are a key point in being transported here.'_ He realizes that players like [The Six Great Gods] or [The Eight Greed Kings] have a difference between one another. The Six were transported without their base; however, the Eight and himself was? And this castle was carried at some least a time after the Eight.

Ainz analyzed the room and cupped his chin to thinks. The Cat God's [The Kitty Shogun] was vastly more massive than the Eight's floating castle [Eryuentiu], but it's way smaller than [The Underground Tomb of Nazarick]. _'Could it be the players' locations data? If they were in their guild and it's large, could it take longer to come here yet quicker if they're outside? And their items are a part of it too? Is that the reason why I enter this world later than the rest?'_ Ainz questions echo inside, and he started to tap his head with his index finger to think harder. _'No, that doesn't explain the reason way about the demon gods. They're unquestionably from YGGDRASIL from the stories I heard, yet they were many. Unless…'_

"L-lord Ainz..." Ainz was cut off in his mind and looked up to see the cause of this. He saw a small boy with cat ears looking at him with worries.

"Hmm? What is it? Kuro?" A question fills with regal was tossed at Kuro; for only to have Kuro wildly shaking his head to reject it.

"L-lord Ainz, I don't have the honor to be called by name. I am but a simple vassal and have no right of your generosity, Lord Ainz." Kuro yields his head to his new master.

_'Why is everyone always like this…'_ Ainz clear his fleshless throat with a small cough and spoke to ease Kuro's nervous. _'Am I a father for everybody now?'_

"You may say that Kuro, but I prefer to call my servants by their names. It makes me feels in ease, knowing my servants are a part of my Kingdom. My family." A soft 'but' was heard until Ainz cut it off with a raised a finger. "This also now includes you and your Kingdom. Besides, how old are you, Kuro? 11, no turning 12 this week, right?" Kuro, faintly yet confused, nodded to respond toward Ainz's question about his age. "Then wouldn't it make you feel a little better about being calls [Kuro, The friend] then [Lord Kuro, The ruler]?" Ainz secretly told Kuro his wish about being calls as equal. Ainz smiles at Kuro; he may not have flesh, but Kuro can feel his warmth in the act. "Sometimes, a simple act like calling someone by their name can ease them. Remember this, Kuro." Kuro looks at his new master with a rosy cheek. "You are you. Being a leader is just a part of it, but it is also something you must never forget. You're still young, my boy. Besides, I don't want you to become an old bag of dry bones like me" Ainz point at his skull after his bad joke, and Kuro giggles with joys. Ainz knows the boy needs to become stronger in both mind and body for his Kingdom, but that doesn't mean Kuro must forget about himself.

Small and soft footsteps were heard coming at them, and all turn to find its owner.

"Uwah~ Cute~" A small 'Yen 1' sticker was pressed on Kuro's cheek. Surprise about the act, Kuro looks at his ruler's assistant maid with an eyepatch, Shizu Delta, and smile with a flowering feeling toward her.

"T-thank you, Miss Shizu."

"Uwah~ Cute Neko~" Shizu started to stoke Kuro's head with a soft touch and to respond to the act done on him, Kuro wagged his tail with a small giggle.

"S-Shizu?" Ainz calls for Shizu to stop her petting and reclusive, she returns to his side with her head low to the ground. Her walk of shame felt like a crestfallen child was deny his favorite toy.

Ainz was initially planning to bring Yuri for the signing of the Cat Kingdom's vassalage; however, he learned that she was doing a mission for Demiurge. _'I'll trust Demiurge. He hasn't failed me in our time in this world.'_ Ainz wonders about the purpose of the mission, but he knows the Arch-devil only does things that only benefit him and Nazarick. After learning about Yuri, Ainz suggests the Pleiades if any of them wanted to go with him. Everyone responded loudly; however, the loudest of the group was, of course, Shizu. Surprise by her powerful call, Ainz requests her reasons since he knows she's an icon in the Roble Holy Kingdom. She screams something about **_"Neko! ~_**" and repeated it for some time until Ainz signals for understanding. It appears she learned that Ainz was going to the "Cat Kingdom" and wanted to go to pet the fluffy cats. There was a small battle royal between the Pleiades for the spot but Shizu, with a broad smile unlike of her usual self, was the victor.

However, when they have gotten there, Shizu's monotone face was sadness by the lack of 'cats' and wanted to go back home until she saw Kuro and his group. Her lust for the fluffs was too high at that point, and Ainz has to restrain her in his arms to calm her down. For a while, there was an awkward silence, and the only noises that were listens were Shizu trying to escape, and Ainz's soft apologizing toward Kuro's group.

Returning from the unique event from earlier, Ainz started to talk. "Kuro, I apologize for Shizu's behavior. She's passionate about things she finds cute." Ainz confesses toward Kuro as he tries to return the topic. Kuro gently nods his head to accepts Ainz's apologize. With a tone of benevolent, Ainz asked Kuro about his earlier question. "Kuro, before Shizu started to 'pets' you; you wanted to ask something. Can you tell me what it was?"

Kuro happily looked at Ainz and bows his head as a new servant for his ruler and raised himself with a newfound joy. Gingerly, Kuro lifted the decree in front of him and handed to Shizu to bring to Ainz.

Ainz turns toward Shizu as she was bringing the agreement, and then his eyes return to The Cat Kingdom rulers. What he saw were two beings; A cat and bird, duo. The pair have made Ainz felt the two were an odd combo to rule the Kingdom since they were 'natural emeries,' but there was no hostility between the two.

A girly boy that bears black hair with small locks of white blend faintly; his hair fastened in a loose ponytail, and cat ears were slowing twitching on his head. This catman is the new King of the Great Cat Kingdom, Kuro. A good look at the child and an image of Kuro sweeping in front of a Shinto shrine wouldn't feel out of place. Ainz caught a small twisting motion coming out of Kuro's tail and smile at the act. _'Umu, he feels like a [Mare.]'_

However, Ainz gently rotated his head behind Kuro and saw a youthful woman. Her dark, night-like hair was tied in a style that reminds Ainz of a woman in the Han Dynasty. Upon a closer looks, the black arm sleeves that drape from her arms to the ground were in fact, bird wings with a small talon sticking out like thumbs. Looking down at her were rough Bird-like feet. The new prime minister of the Cat Kingdom, Kagome Suzaku, belong to a race calls the [Harpy].

Ainz and Kagome face each other and as to respond, the harpy smile toward Ainz. The smile's filled with warmth as bright as her long, red cheongsam dress, and the act had almost made Ainz think he was in high school again. However, Ainz doesn't like the woman; she may be beautiful with her refined posture; however, her eyes were sharp and filled with malice and intellect like that princess from many years ago. Ainz thought she should be a fox instead of Harpy since he learns what her character was; After all, Ainz met her thought Demiurge weeks before Kuro's kidnapping.

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ainz entered the manor of Kagome with the [Gate] spell with Demiurge. Upon entering the room, Ainz analyzed the home; one can tell the estate was worthy for a high-ranking noble in the cat Kingdom. Small golden statues of Cat and Phoenix litter on tables, blades with a strange glow on its edge were as displays, and paintings created by using the Kanou-style were hanging on the walls. It was elegant; however, it was dust, nothing, compared to Ainz's treasures in Nazarick and his castle. The overlord walks a few steps into the room with powers in every step until he stops; in front of him was Kagome on the floor. She was in a Seiza bow with her forehead and palms on the ground. A voice that matches her beauty was echoing up from the floor toward Ainz; however, it hasn't lost any of its volume on the way toward him.

"Kagome Suzaku at your services, my Liege. Whatever is mine, is yours to use. My mind. My body. My soul. I'm your eternal servant. I hope I'm worthy of your time."

_'Uwah~ This girl's a freak…' _

Ainz was weird out by the bird proclaims to him. He has gotten used by his citizen by now, but it still freaks him out by the willingness of total strangers bowing to him as a god. Ainz opens his jaw to speak but was cut off by a soft clapping sound of approval behind Ainz. Looking over his shoulder with one eye, he saw the sharp-suited, Demiurge, gingerly walking forward with a click in every step.

"Marvelous, Kagome. Marvelous." Demiurge started to fix his glasses as he now stood next to Ainz; someone with great vision would've seen Demiurge's eyes made out of crystal-clear diamonds behind the imp's glasses. "Lord Ainz, Forgive me, but I felt we must give acknowledgment after she proclaims of servitude toward you. It was almost perfect." The devil sharply bends at his master of death. Weird out by the demon next to him, Ainz cough and used one of his regular smokescreens as a cover-up.

"U-Umu. I see. I do see potential in the Kagome, Demiurge." Hearing a faint rustling toward his evaluation, Ainz faces back to the bird on the ground as she shivers at his every word. _'I-I didn't say anything yet…'_ Her rustling had given Ainz visions of a small bird with fluff up feathers for the freezing winter. Ainz continues to look at the shivering harpy with his arm behind his back; the very act felt like he was drilling holes on her back. _'why haven't you—Oh Shit!' _

Having Forgotten to command her to rise earlier; A voice fills with benevolent was directed at the feather girl. "Rise" Right on cue; Kagome rose from the floor with refinement and beauty. With her back firm straight and her wing together over her abdomen; her very pose prompts inside Ainz's mind of a hostess from a cabaret club. Not like he had been to one before.

"Lord Ainz." Ainz turns to Demiurge and follows his brisk walk between The overlord and the harpy. With a swift, elegance hand toward Kagome, He spoke with sharpness in his words. "As she stated before, this is Kagome Suzaku. A puppet prime minister that will we be uses when Kuro rise to the throne. I would have like to use the boy, but he appears–useless. It is better to have the boy think he a good ruler though Kagome influences than let him be on his vices. Later on, his children and so on will be under our thumbs since they will be breed to follows us without questions."

"I see…" _'NO! I don't see it!'_ The devil always seems to create the most elaborate plans that Ainz could never follow. As to appear as the great ruler that he is; Ainz spoke with great virtues at the girl, hoping to gather more about this 'plan.' "T-then how's the progress of the plan?" To answer his wish of understanding, Kagome replied with a sickly, tendering tone that would match with a fox.

"I had managed to convince Heise, through one of my servant secretly working under her, to plan a kidnapping of Lord Kuro in a week time—"

_'Uwah~ what a bitch sister~.'_

"Of course, without knowing who she would be hiring, Heise would hire my undercover hitmen—"

_'Why do you had hitmen before this?'_

"and have them only slightly harm and knock out Lord Kuro and cast him in a river—"

_'wouldn't that drown the boy?'_

"That is nearby a group of your adventurer that I'll hire to 'explore' around, my Lord."

_'Ah, Thanks for answering my question right after I thought about it…'_

Ainz was happy about her answer; It seems this time, it's just going to be a simple plan, and he loves it. "I see. A simple plan then." Ainz cupped his chin and nod in approval about the easy-to-understand plan, that is until Demiurge spoke over his thought of reliefs.

"Yes, Lord Ainz. A simple plan." Demiurge and Kagome started to laughs softly at Ainz's word of reliefs. Worried about this 'conspiracy' Ainz tries to open his jaw to question but as if an unknown god had picked the perfect time to flip him the finger, Kagome and Demiurge started to talk to one another.

"Ara Ara~ I can't believe Lord Ainz already know the full plan by what I said.~"

"Fu fu~ Of course, Kagome, This is Lord Ainz we're talking about."

_'Hang on, Hang on! I don't know!'_

"I will start having my servant convince Heise giving war crimes on your adventurers and merchants then Sir Demiurge."

"Do so, A little blood from our slaves is worth it if we able to steal the Cat god's land and treasures right under everybody noses."

_'Hey! Don't call them slaves!... But I do want those treasures…'_

"Hehe~ The cat may think she's 'graceful,' but I bet she would say 'fuck you' during the talk. Tsk. Can believe they make her the Prime Minister. This Kingdom is going to shit if they think she's fit to have 'ANY' form of power."

"I fullhearted agree with you, Kagome. My times in watching the feline was just—tasteless. She's certainly not fit for anything other than my farm. It was so sad to observe with her constants acting, trying to act like a 'wise' and 'great' ruler. It was utterly pathetic."

_'….that hurt, Demiurge…hurt me real bad…'_

Feeling like the third wheel of this group, Ainz stood in silence with his hands behind his back as he watches the two talks and laughs about the plan and Ainz's masterfully about everything. Awkwardly looking up, Ainz closes his imaginary eyelids and question the reason for his presence here. He thoughts of whisper inside his mind to ease his inner self.

_'I want to go home…'_

* * *

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Y-yes, Lord Ainz. Kagome and I finished signing the decree." Being handed the papers by Shizu; Ainz looks over the decree with focus, Making sure that all is in over. A small sound of approval was quietly heard in the room and Ainz sign the agreement with swift and elegance. It still surprises Ainz that he had gotten used to signing treaties, even after his many years as a 'god-king.'

Holding the signed agreement in his left hand, Ainz gently slaps it with his right, and the gestures look as if he was dusting the dirt off of it. However, after the act, the decree burst into blue flame and, slowly, hover at the center of the table. It felt like the papers had turned into will-o-wisp. Small gasps were heard toward the magic flame as confusion and fears were on Kuro and his group. The will-o-wisp stood in the center for what felt like minutes until, as it was a cell, it divides itself in three. Each one of the newborn flames floats toward its rulers; Ainz, Kuro, and Kagome. The fires, if they were turning into water-balloons, popped and sheets of paper softly fell toward their hands.

"W-W-What!?" Evident confusion mixed with fears held onto Kuro as the sheets floated down. Kuro doesn't know much about magic; however, he can tell this was from the high tiers. Shifting his head over his shoulder, He saw Kagome, shaken, as she tightens her grips on the sheet in her wings. _'S-She's scared?!'_ Kagome was one of the most educated scholars in the Kingdom, yet, the spell that his new master had done, scare even her.

"I had created copies of the agreement for us." Worry looks were stares at Ainz when he spoke. "Of course, the real ones are with me, but the copies are for you to keep for reference."

"What…tier was the spell, Lord Ainz?" Kagome asked calmly as Kuro vigorous nod his head to match her question.

"Hm? Ah, I use the spells [Create Greater Item], [Information: Copy/Paste]. They should be the seventh for the former and the ninth for the latter."

"THE SEVENTH AND NINTH?!" Kuro yipped. Spells from the high tiers; use for something as simple as making copies. Kuro was scared at the God of magic in front of him. He knows that magic casters would have a significant burden calls [mana exhaustion] after using high tiers spells and would've cost them to almost falls; however, the Undead before him didn't seem to be not be affected by such as thing. _'…Is it because he's undead or…'_ Kuro slowly moved his pupils toward his new ruler and swallowed. _'Are you a God…'._ A sudden cough from Ainz brought the room back in order.

"It seems we 'lost' our train of thoughts. Let us continue, shall we?" Every head in the room softly nods at Ainz's word. It was a simple thing, but the act felt like it was in unity and had put a smile on Ainz's skull. A thought passes inside of Ainz as he saw Kuro shivering.

_'maybe I should get pandora's actor to change into a cat again~.'_

* * *

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

It had been over an hour since the signing and Kuro, and his group was showing Ainz around the castle. It surprises Ainz with what he saw; gems of different color were on displays, Scrolls with painted histories of the land were hanging on the wall, and at one point, they passed by a long line samurai armors with colorful designs against the walls. Marveling at suits, Ainz went closer to get a better look; until the suit started to shiver in his presence. _'What the?!'_

"T-there's someone inside?" Ainz, awkwardly, backpaddled away from the suit until its shivering stopped. Kuro fearfully looks at the undead Overlord and explain about the reasons.

"Y-yes, Lord Ainz. Long ago when the Kingdom was at its youth, Lord Nico-Nico-Niisan want to create something calls a [Queen's Guards but in Japanese.]" Ainz didn't have skin to show his emotions, yet when he turned his head toward Kuro, one would've sworn he have a dubious look about the suits. "H-he also said that they could be useful as ambushes in case of invaders." Ainz kept on looking at Kuro with a tilted head, challenging the mindset of their 'God.' "I-in one of his texts, he would always write _'nobody expects the Japanese inquisition'_ when talking about the guards…" Kuro started to nervously press his index fingers together with a soft, distant laugh.

"I-is that so…" Ainz pity the Kingdom, it seems their God was a weeb. He may be awkward at times with his jokes and such, but he felt this was a whole new level of weebness. It felt closer to Pandora's actor's levels of awkwardness. _'What a weeb…' _

"What a weeb…" Shizu cut the silence with her harsh, monotone voice.

_'Hang on, CZ! You diss their God right there! That's a big no!'_ Ainz rocket his head to face Shizu with an open jaw, as his emotions suppressed, and he looked around, and it appeared he wasn't the only one to turns. Everyone; Kuro, Kagome, and even the suits, turn to face Shizu with shocked looks. Worried about Shizu's statement about their God; Ainz tries to defuse the problem as calmly as possible.

"S-she didn't mean-"

"Hahah~ Thank you, Miss Shizu!~" Kagome wholeheartedly laughs about the insult about their God.

_'eh…'_

"Thank you very much, Miss Shizu!" Kuro smiles with warmth and to match Kagome's, and he yields toward Shizu with great enthusiasms.

_'ehhh…'_

"HAHAHA! Boys! It seems our new ruler is a kind man!" The suits started to laugh with their group without moving their spots against the wall.

_'ehhhhhh!'_

Baffled about the laughs, Ainz was left alone with his thoughts about the event. He turns to Shizu for only to have her gave him a thumb up, and he could have sworn there was a little twinkle in her eye. He stood looking at Shizu and thought _'the hell, Shizu'_ until he heard footsteps coming toward him. Ainz shifts his body to find Kuro and Kagome with their hands raise and smiles at their faces. Looking side to side to see if they were waiting for someone else, Ainz had guess they wanted to shake his hand and gingerly rose his own to handshake them.

"Ara Ara~ As expected from Lord Ainz. It seems you study a little about our culture, Lord Ainz!" Kagome shows a fondly smile at Ainz. Baffled once again about the event, Ainz decided to use his one of his regular smokescreens.

"I-it seems you got me, Kagome…"

"Wow! Amazing, Lord Ainz!" Kuro's sun-filled smile directed toward Ainz, and it had hurt his soul. He didn't know what to said and started to laughs with them. Three days later, Ainz learns that the player, Nico-Nico-Niisan, told everyone during his time alive here, that [weeb] meant [the highest form of respects]. He curses at the man for the embarrassing moment he had to suffer because of his shallow prank, but that is for a different time.

"A-anyways." Trying to regain control of his group, Ainz spoke like an absolute leader that haven't gotten lucky. "Kuro." Kuro looks up at his new ruler and nod. "You said that there is going to be a party with the noblemen after a show, right?" A flash appears in Kuro's mind after the words.

"Y-yes, I was hoping we could develop some ties with our nobles to you after a show from our best performers in the kingdom, Lord Ainz." Kuro giggle and press his palms together. The act felt like a Mare 2.0 was in front of Ainz and returned Kuro's smile with a smile on his own.

"Uwah! ~ How cute! ~" Shizu grabbed Kuro's head and started to rub his cheek unto her. The action looks like an old, lonely lady getting too close for her cat. "Uwah~ Cute Neko! ~" Shizu hugged Kuro while he tries to escape out of her hold. A loud yipped was heard in the hall by Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Shizu!"

* * *

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ainz and Shizu was usher into a VIP suite of an open-air Arena with Kuro and Kagome following after. Looking out the suite, Ainz saw many different types of people; Rabbitman, catfolk, snakeman, and the such getting the show ready. It surprises to learn that there was another demi-human country in this world; and one that's more peaceful and civil to boot. But there was something that Ainz didn't saw as he looks down on his new citizens from the Cat Kingdom.

"Kuro. Kagome." Both Look at their boss. "Forgive me, but I was wondering, Why I hadn't seen any humans?" Kuro and Kagome look baffled looks, and even Shizu was wondering the same thing since coming here. "We had seen Rabbitman, Catfolk, and many more but not a single human. Why is that?" As to answer at his word, Kagome took the lead.

"Forgive us, Lord Ainz but—"

"But?"

"We recently ban slavery of humans a few years ago due to the efforts of the last Cat king."

"Y-you had human slaves?" Ainz looks up to the open ceiling as he heard this. _'This was a twist.'_ The feline God was a big supporter of equal rights for Beastman and Demi-human alike. However, it appears it wasn't the same for humans. _'So much in trying to be Martin Luther King Jr.'_ The group was silence during Ainz meditation, and the only noises that were echoing was the citizens working. "Then what happened to the human after the ban?" Ainz question the locations of the former slaves.

"It was banned at least ten years ago, so I know some left toward the Kingdom of Gamin while some did stay."

"Some of them stay? Even after being slaves?"

"I heard some were treated kindly by their 'owners' that some didn't realize they were slaves." Kagome tilted her head with a smile over Kuro to let Ainz see her better. "It is also one of the things many are happy about Kuro rising to the throne." Ainz views the kitten as it was rubbing its palms between his legs; an embarrassed look posted on his face. "The last Cat King, Kuro's father, was the biggest supporter for equal rights and Kuro also seems to inherit the same feelings. While Heise. She was in favor of slavery—"

"What?" Ainz had remembered the cat that had told him to fuck off. It irked him, and he kind-of wanted her dead, yet Demiurge asked for her to be spare; something along of the lines that she could be useful in later plans and whatnot. "Why did she?" Ainz question the bitch cat about her wants of slavery and as he asked, he saw Kuro stop his movement and look down with a shadow cast over his eyes, crestfallen even.

"We don't know, but she needed to stop either way." Ainz looks at Kagome as she spoke about the reasons. "I heard she was planning an invasion toward other Kingdoms, more notably, the Kingdom of Gamin right away."

"Does she have some against the Kingdom of Gamin and its ruler?"

"I don't know, Lord Ainz" A small bow has appeared from Kagome. "The Last Cat King's works are loved by many, included the Kingdom of Gamin, and we started to some ties to them now as a result."

"I-I may not be strong—" Everyone turns to Kuro as they heard his words. "I don't know why my sister wanted an invasion, but I know that the act could cost us…" Kuro tightens his grip on his knees and breathes in and out to keep his cools. "or why she tries to kill me; however, I need to be a better ruler."

"…" It was a simple confession, but Ainz was able to feel some of the intensity in his words. Ainz slowly opens his jaw to ease the boy, but out of nowhere, Kuro started to clap his hands onto his cheeks. The sudden action surprises Ainz and spoke to confirm Kuro's state of mind. "You're ok?"

"Hah? AH! I'm ok— huh?" Kuro was speaking until a sound of curtains being move cut over him. "Oh! It about to start, Lord Ainz!"

* * *

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ainz, Shizu, and the rest of the seated citizens look upon the dark stage as the noise begun to quiet down. A sudden rustle of noise heard above, and with a small clicking sound, spotlights shine through and begun to weave around for drama, until it had finally focus on it marked. In the center of this light was a rabbitfolk was standing motionless. If the Rabbitman were demi-human with human and rabbit features, then the being in the spotlight was a full grown bipedal rabbit. Its white fur and blue eyes shone brightly as the lights hit its body. Its clothes and colorful baton would remind someone of a circus ringleader preparing to hype its viewers.

"Uwah!~ Cute!~." Shizu loud proclaimed about the rabbit had echoed in the stage, and small snickers of laughter of children softly heard from below.

Loud beatings of drums and horns from trumpet were rhythmed beautifully as it ringleader took off it top hat and bowed his head down to the crowd with his arm hanging in the air. And just as graceful its act was; it started to sing and tap-dance to match the musical tools behind it.

_"Hey, ho! Hello, and welcome to our show! _

_Live from Neko Garden! It's great to be here!_

_I'm your host, Hiro! Boy, What a crowd!"_

The rabbit vigorously hopped and spun around the place while the spotlights follow it prancing and kicking — the joy-fills fluff slide toward the center of the stage with a smile to show it happiness.

"Why, how 'about we get a little noise?!"

Hiro twirled his cane to the crowds and resonances to his request; the citizens started to cheers. Even Shizu began to join in the fun. Hiro sang loudly to continue on his shows of words.

_"Mad hatter circus' the name of the show. _

_Thanks to our wacky friends!" _

On cue, many different races started to flood in. Dogfolks cartwheeling into the stage with perfect balance, Harpies flew above as it rained snow-like glitters onto the crowds, Ape Beastmen twirling batons on fire. At one point an elephant-like beastman enter and Hiro backflipped onto the end of its trunk while it moves him around to show the crowds; bowing. Loud, joy-filled awe from the groups echoes in the area.

"We got a great show for you tonight, Folks! Everyone give a hand!" Hiro raised his hands as to embraced the viewers while whistles and shouts of joys tossed at him and his group and started to shows tricks after tricks.

Ainz was humming to beat of the music. It was catchy for him as he tapped his foot to match Hiro's song. Ainz stared at the rabbit as it hops, slide, and kicks like a showgirl; it was cute, he got to admit. As if he was reading Ainz's mind. Hiro started to talks with a jolly tone as he tries to match his song.

_"Hey, Ho! Say hello, cause this guy, you know! _

_Coming to us from the Sorcerer Kingdom—_

_Ladies and Good-lads, Our new ruler—_

_That godly skelly, Ainz Ooal Gown!"_

Hiro fell one knee as he pointed his cane toward the VIP booth, and the spotlights started to zigzag toward Ainz as he became the center of everything. Piercing shriek of Joys and happiness was directed at Ainz as he nervously waves his hand to reply. A hard tapping noise loudly bam and the spotlight changes its target toward Hiro as he clicks his heels together to bring every eye back at him.

_"He's great at ruling and many more! _

_How will we live? _

_We'll have to see what the futures hold! _

_Is he, undead or a God! Who knows?!"_

Ainz smile at the song, this was the first for him; Being praised during a song, it felt wired but nice. Hiro started to cough and lead his body to the crowd as if he was telling a dark secret to a friend. A Loud hush tone with a side of jolliness escapes out of his furry mouth.

"Uh, now one thing to note about the fire is that… Those aren't fake. Get too close, and you'll find yourself redder than a dwarf after an all-you-can-drink buffet." Hiro, with a swooshing gesture, warns the children to stops as they tried to climb on stage with him. Quiet waves of laughter from the mothers were echoes as their children became beet-red. Hiro chuckles and raises his hands.

_"But that's the fun part! _

_What's a show without_

_dangerous circumstances?" _

Loud, cheerful laughers were echoes from the citizens.

Hiro tossed his cane in the air as batons on fire and knives threw above him. Finally falling, Hiro caught it mid-fall and spins around with it. "My Lawyers can't promise that you wouldn't burn, so…" Hiro fist-pumped the air to excite his watchers more. "Tossed the laughs, and let the shows begin!"

* * *

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"It's a great honor to meet you, Lord Ainz."

"The honor's mine, Marquess Cheshire."

Ainz is currently shaking hands with an elderly Catfolk noblewoman from the Cat Kingdom. Ainz isn't the biggest fan with noblemen's parties and the likes, but it was needed things to do as a ruler. Nodding to replied at the catfolk's chatter about her life stories; Ainz felt like her words went one ear into the other. He looks around and saw people joviality eating and talking to one another. He felt a little envious right now. As soon the party started; Shizu ran away to find the rabbit. It had shaken him and felt somewhat cast-off by her act.

"Lord Ainz!"

Hearing a young yet familiar tone, Ainz slowly shifted his head and saw nothing. Confused about the source of the voice, he saw a hand waving toward him from below his vision. He lowers his head down to see a happy little cat, smiling at the Undead Overlord.

"Ah—Kuro, I didn't see you down there." Ainz greeted his new servant and bowed toward the Marquess; understanding his actions, the Catfolk return the bowed and left. Turning back at Kuro, thanking the small cat for the easy escapes; he began to speak. "How are you, Kuro?" As to respond to his question about his well-being, Kuro nodded.

"I'm ok, Lord Ainz. I wanted to ask about your thoughts on the show."

"The show? It was good." As soon as the word left out of Ainz's teeth, Kuro smile became bigger, happy about knowing his new ruler enjoys himself. "I want to meet the man himself, but I couldn't find him."

"Ah!—Then!" Feeling he had gained a 1-up, Kuro had planned in case his master wanted to meet the rabbit. "He is—" He shifted his body to the side to show Ainz the rabbit. A long silence was hanging around the duo as no one spoke. Fearing the silences, Kuro turns to see what had happened.

The surprise of the two, they saw a giant white rabbit on the floor; as Shizu petting it fuzzy head with a "cute, cute~." Nobody asks since everyone can guess who the rabbit was. _'Uwah—You're already bowing to me…'_ Ainz hates when people bow before speaking to him. A cough escaped out of Ainz as he talked to the grounded rabbit.

"You may rise."

To follow his command, Hiro rose up and stare at his new ruler with devotion.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" _'Why aren't you saying anything?!'_ Ainz mentally shouted at the rabbit for something, anything. As Kuro bared witness this event; he wildly panicked. Hiro's act of silent could cost Ainz's favor to the Kingdom in the long run. Hoping to defuse the bomb that Hiro just tossed at them, Kuro started to speak nervously.

"L-Lord Ainz! Please forgive him—"

"Forgive me, Lord Ainz." As to stop Kuro's voice with his own, Hiro began to speak. "I apologize for any inappropriate I had given you, Lord Ainz. I was—trying to get my heart ready."

"It is because I'm undead?" Ainz wonders why the rabbit afraid of him. He pretty much just sang a part about him being a god in his show, so it odd that he needed to set his heart for Ainz's undead nature. And to answer his mental question, Hiro spoke.

"N-No, milord" vigorously nodded his head side-to-side to decline Ainz's statement; Hiro continues his sadden words. "It just…You had saved my boy…"

"What do you mean by that, Hiro?"

Hiro took a deep breath of air into his lungs and exhaled them with great force. The act felt like a bit of grief, and loneliness was exiting with the wind.

"My wife…She had died some years ago, and it was just my boy and me, alone, for some time. Being a single father is tough, and we have gotten by with my shows and such. That is until he has gotten an unknown disease. I tried everything-Potions, herbs, and the like. I even went to different kingdoms like Gamin and Yacuruna. Everyone, To the Gamin's priests to the Yacuruna's shamans; everyone said they couldn't heal him…" Hiro gazes at his hands, opening and closing at the thought of out-living his son. "They all told me to ready his grave... How can I get my son's grave 'ready'? He's just a boy. A sweet, young boy…"

Ainz listens to the rabbit's story. It was heart-breaking to hear, and he wouldn't want to picture people telling a man to get ready his child's grave. No living being should say that to a parent. Hoping to ask about the boy's health, however, Ainz was overspoken.

"T-That is until one of your priests visit the kingdom!" Hiro almost shouted at Ainz. "It was a priest from one of your adventurers' team. They saw my boy and tries to heal him—it didn't work, but that didn't stop him. He calls others of your healers to help find a cure for him. E-Everyone-they all try to help my boy." Tears drape over Hiro's cheeks as he retold the story. "They found one…They found a cure. When everyone else told me to set his grave—your healers didn't, and successes what I believed was impossible. I was so happy." Hiro went to grab Ainz's hand with great force, and the act had made Shizu attacked the rabbit. She should have; however, Ainz stops her from doing anything, knowing what the rabbit was doing.

A small, whispers of 'thank you' was softly heard. Looking at the source of it, Ainz looks down to see Hiro was kneeling on the floor and holding Ainz's hand toward his forehead as he cried. Droplets of tear fell onto the floor with a quiet hummed mixed with hiccups. At this moment, it felt like a devoted person kissing the hand of a religious figure. Feeling felt awkward by Hiro's act, Ainz glances the room as he slowly shifted his eyes around. Everywhere he saw, smiles of warmth were on every face he saw. Mentally pleading inside his heart; Ainz screams for a way out.

_'Come on, …Help me!' _


End file.
